The Beginning of the End
by Saavik13
Summary: Voldemort is after something , but what? STORY IS CURRENTLY RETIRED, UNFINISHED.
1. California Dreamin'

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter One: California Dreamin'  
  
***Disclaimer*** We do not own the Harry Potter Universe or any of the recognizable characters that belong there. If you want to sue us go ahead. We have no money but the publicity should be good for a few laughs.  
  
A/N: This is a re-post of the early version of the story. The only real change in this chapter is correction to typos and the addition of thought bars (// ..//). When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking. We would also like to thank Christina Hilt for her review. It was our first! And you are one of my favorite fanfiction writers. I love Winds of Change. You can't tell by this story, but I am a HG/SS shipper and proud of it. (Never mind the fact I can pair him up with Ginny, Harry, Remus, and occasionally Dumbledore without a second thought, I am really very much in the opinion that HG belongs solely with SS and they match each other perfectly. Pardon the abbreviations) So all of you out there reading this please go read Ms. Hilt's stories. They are wonderful. Saavik  
  
******************************* Christmas Time  
  
The smoke hung heavy in the air. Her sultry voice slid each note through the dim room. From his table he could see a slim form draped over a chair, her long red hair trailing to the floor. She was exactly what he needed, the perfect piece to finish his disguise. Everyone knew a Deatheater would never marry a muggle. Now all he needed to do was get her to agree. It shouldn't be that hard; after all she was only a muggle.  
  
The last note stilled, and she took a small bow then left the stage. He was at her side in an instant. "Excuse me miss. Are you Catilyna Johnson? Your cousin sent me here to check on you. I work with her husband at the Armstrong Institute. My name is Stephan Jackson."  
  
Her eyes roamed over the tall form. //So he works at the school? Must teach gym or whatever the wizard version of it is.// His body was wide and taut with muscles. He showed everything off to it's best in his muggle clothes. He was very good at blending in with the crowd of young college kids in the bar.  
  
"So you're my new baby-sitter? Well you are certainly better looking than old Suzy was. Let me see, yep, ya even have all your teeth." Cat smiled and turned her back gesturing him to follow.  
  
They walked around to the back of the stage and into a dark hallway. Catilyna opened a door to a small dressing room and they stepped inside. Stephan cringed at the complete lack of space. How these pitiful muggles survived he would never understand. His smile however never slipped from his face.  
  
"Your performance was amazing. You have such a.. Uhm a.. Hypnotic voice." Hypnotic was the only way to describe it. After all once she began to sing, he had wanted, no needed, her naked beside him. Now, if he could only use her to achieve his final goal. He was so close, but people where getting suspicious. Then that little twit Jamie, yet another muggle he had to pretend to like, handed him salvation. When he spread the word he was headed out west to study the muggle culture of San Francisco she begged him to check in on her dear cousin who was a student out there. The poor girl had no living family other than Jamie, and she was at the school. At first he thought to ignore the plea. Then he saw the photo. It was a muggle photo, of course, so she didn't move. But he could see that hint of vulnerability behind her beauty. That could be used to his advantage. No family, few friends, and she already understood the magical world. Perfect!  
  
"Well are you a sitter? Or did Jamie send you along as a potential date. She is always trying to convince me to go out more. Just because she is married and very pregnant, from what I've heard, she assumes I should be next." Cat was behind a partition, clothes were flying out and her bare arm came out to grab a pair of jeans. //Muggle clothing does have some advantages, more flattering to curves.// "Well I am still looking you can assure her of that. I've even kissed three frogs this week. But I have yet to find my Prince Charming."  
  
"Perhaps you're kissing the wrong animals?" He cocked his jean-clad hip and leaned it against a tattered looking couch. She peeked around the screen and licked her lips at the sight he made. Tight, black jeans and a sheer black shirt that showed off his amazing chest. It even looked like he had a nipple ring, and if she wasn't mistaken a line of tattoos ran down his left arm.  
  
"Well I guess I could move on to ducks, or possibly dogs but I've heard there are laws against that in some states so I better not take a chance." She moved out from behind the screen now dressed like a typical college student, a pair of hip huggers and a small, tight, blue tank top. "Or is this part of your job? Are you supposed to sweep me off my feet and convince me to run away to your castle?" Cat paused running everything her cousin-in-law Joseph had taught her through her mind. "Wait, do you have a castle? Because I seem to remember hearing that some of you do."  
  
"Well.yes and no. My family has one in England, but my older brother owns it; so technically, no." //Now why did I tell her that? I'm supposed to be American.//  
  
"Wow! So you come from wealth. Good then I won't feel like a cad telling you to buy me a drink. This is my only night off, so if you've been sent to entertain, then you had best begin doing it." She grinned and put her hands on his shoulders turning him around and pushing him back out the door. "After all what kind of sitter would you be if you didn't keep me happy?"  
  
"Actually I am not a sitter. Nor was I sent to convince you of the virtue of matrimony. I was here on a study and was asked to see if you were surviving in this big bad muggle world. However, since this is your only night off why don't I treat you to a meal?"  
  
// That's right, wine her and dine her. Then slip a simple potion in her drink. By the end of Christmas vacation she will be head over heels for me. Then it's quite simple to marry her and bring her back to the school. No one would think it odd that the Muggle Studies teacher would fall in love with her. She will be the final cover. Then by the end of the year His plan will be fulfilled, and she will be dead along with all those worthless mudbloods and muggle lovers at Armstrong's. If only Lucius could see his baby brother now, he would be so proud. Soon I will be with my Master and friends again. Then I can shed this blasted American accent and name I've had to adopt. Soon, soon it will all be over and I can take my rightful place.//  
  
------------------- ------------------------ -----------------------  
  
The wedding was simple. Jamie cried on Joseph's shoulder and even the Dean, Miz Halloway shed a tear. As the bell tolled midnight and the New Year rang in, Stephan had yet another piece to the plan.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Please review. We take criticism and ideas seriously. That doesn't mean we will fix it or use it. This is art. Deal with our vision. And beta, beta, who's willing to beta? We have none, which will become apparent as you read on. Willing? Contact one or both of us. Thanks. Live long and prosper. 


	2. A Beautiful Mind

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Two: A Beautiful Mind  
  
***Disclaimer*** We do not own the Harry Potter Universe or any of the recognizable characters that belong there. If you want to sue us go ahead. We have no money but the publicity should be good for a few laughs.  
  
A/N: This is a re-post of the early version of the story. The only real change in this chapter is correction to typos and the addition of thought bars (// ..//). When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking. Saavik  
  
*******************************  
  
At Catilyna and Stephan's Cottage -  
  
The snow was finally melting. Catilyna gave a deep sigh. Winter seemed endless in this part of the United States. She was used to sun and sand, not trees and miles of empty fields. But she had Stephan and that made any change worth it. Her life had seemed like an endless whirlwind with him. Everything moved so fast she just couldn't keep up with it. But his smile made her heart soar. //It must be love; he really takes good care of me. He dresses me like a queen, shows me off to his friends, and makes me hot cocoa every night rather than having his house elf, Tink, do it. Not to mention the sex!// Cat grinned.  
  
A soft knock at the door startled her. "Hello, come in." She glanced at her watch, classes should still be in session so who was here?  
  
"Catilyna, Daaarling, you just have to meet my dear friend Dumbledore. He is visiting from England, helping us with a security check. I thought while he was here you might put on another of your MARVOLOUS shows for him! Oh Albus, how this girl can sing! She could convince a phoenix to shed tears one second then sing for joy the next. It is true magic my dear!" Miz Prudence Halloway buzzed around the room her robes billowing around her ample form as she gestured. "Well go on dear. Say hello, he is quite harmless. He won't bite, well one hopes he won't. But with Albus you can never tell. Always a jokester this one was."  
  
The old gentleman had a twinkle in his eyes and a smile that lit up his aging face. "Hello my dear young lady. It is truly a pleasure to meet you. I promise that I will not bite." He nodded towards Miz Halloway, "She taught me years ago that biting is just not a proper way to greet someone anymore." A faint pair of dimples began to show in his cheeks. "However if you are truly a gifted singer than by all means let me hear your voice. I'm a true lover of the arts. In fact I can play piano for you if you feel you need back up. I'm not as talented as others at Hogwarts. Professor Snape now there is some rare... well anyhow I can play for you. Which song would you like to sing?"  
  
Catilyna seemed blown away by the speed that this mans mind worked at. She smiled then shook her head. "Hello, and actually you can call me Cat. I guess one song wouldn't kill me." She grinned wickedly. "Do you know 'I Dreamed a Dream' from LesMis.?"  
  
"Actually, yes I saw the musical on Broadway during a convention, quite an amazing show. So much passion, and senseless death. Made me quite hungry actually. I found this great deli around the corner. However, I missed the end of the show. I always wondered what happened next. but uhm yes the song, I think I could pick it out." They moved over to the piano that stood in the corner of the room. Cat waited while Albus fingered a quick scale then pointed his wand at the keys and muttered 'I Dreamed a Dream'. She grinned at the obvious cheating, but kept her mouth shut. If he wanted to impress Miz Halloway she wouldn't get in the way. The notes began and she felt herself drifting away with the song.  
  
THERE WAS A TIME WHEN MEN WERE KIND, WHEN THEIR VOICES WERE SOFT, AND THEIR WORDS INVITHTING. THERE WAS AT IME WHEN THE WORLD WAS A SONG AND THE SONG WAS EXCITING, THERE WAS A TIME, THEN IT ALL WENT WRONG.  
  
I DREAMED A DREAM OF TIME GONE BY. I DREAMED A DREAM OF LIFE WORTH LIVING. I DREAMED THAT LOVE WOULD NEVER DIE. I DREAMED THAT GOD WOULD BE FORGIVING.  
  
As the words flowed from her mouth her body began to sway and Albus and Prudence watched on in awe.  
  
THEN I WAS YOUNG AND UNAFRIAD. AND DREAMS WERE MADE AND USED AND WASTED. THERE WAS NO RANSOM TO BE PAID. NO SONG UNSONG NO WINE UNTASTED.  
  
The notes soared and dipped, showing off her amazing range.  
  
BUT THE TIGERS COME AT NIGHT. WITH THEIR VOICES SOFT AS THUNDER. AS THEY TEAR YOUR HOPE APART AND THEY TURN YOUR DREAMS TO SHAME  
  
She poured herself into the performance, she missed the chance to show off her talent. After all in the wizarding world it was all she had.  
  
I HAD A DREAM MY LIFE WOULD BE. SO DIFFERENT FROM THIS HELL I'M LIVING. SO DIFFERENT NOW FROM WHAT IT SEEMED. NOW LIFE HAS KILLED THE DREAM I DREAMED.  
  
As the song ended she heard the applause and grinned. "If you weren't already married I would propose right now." Albus sat on the edge of the piano bench his eyes bright. "You have amazing talent, It could truly take you far. You could even be the next big hit on Wireless Wizarding Network. You have the beauty to back up the voice, it would be quite simple."  
  
"Albus, how dare you try to chase away our little star. What would her husband think of her traipsing all over the world while he taught here. It just wouldn't do, not one bit." Miz Halloway looked shocked at the suggestion. Cat wondered if it was actually the idea of a muggle on WWN that shocked her. Only the staff knew she was a full muggle, the students all assumed she was a mudblood. No one had ever bothered to correct them. After Jamie revealed herself it took almost 3 years before she was accepted, and still grudgingly. So Cat decided to just go with the assumptions, it made life so much easier. But Stephan wanted the staff to know. He said it was in case something happened and she needed protection. She was so lucky to have such a loving husband, even if he was a little cruel to Tink.  
  
"Well my dear even if you don't become a professional, I would love to have you sing at Hogwarts some day. I'm sure the staff would enjoy a good performance. I may even be able to blackmail...er I mean convince Professor Snape to accompany you." Albus had been pulled halfway to the door by Miz Halloway.  
  
"Albus, I just don't think that Mr. Jackson would appreciate you luring his wife away. It is just not proper. You really haven't changed much have you? Still a sucker for a pretty face! Dear Cat, we really must be going I have so much to show Albus now that he is here. Have a nice day dear. Oh yes, I just received word that Stephan will be going to a conference this week. You will cover his classes won't you dear? That's a girl. Well, see you later. Ta-TA." The door shut rather quickly.  
  
Catilyna was still nodding her head and felt like she was the only survivor of a whirlwind. //Where does Miz Halloway get all that energy? As for Albus being an old friend// She snorted. //More like a current crush. Then again Miz Halloway is always in love with someone. The paperwork for her last divorce has just been processed, and if rumors are to be believed, it was her 12th.// She looked at her watch again and frowned. Stephan was late coming back from his last class, probably cornered by another 7yr. Every girl in that class seemed to think she could seduce him away from his wife. Cat sighed, they don't know how deep our love truly runs, she thought!  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Please reviw. Critism is welcome, as are ideas. We reserve the right to make fun of you if you flame us about something we deem beneath our concern. Ideas received will not be made fun of. Ideas are gifts, none are stupid. Impractical, inoperable, not appropriate, ... maybe. But not worthy of scorn.  
  
PSS: We could use a beta. You can probably tell. This is the second heavily fixed posting of this portion of the story and it still needs work. No matter how many times a person, or two people, go over their work mistakes will still slip through. If you can't beta but see a problem or error email me at saavik13@yahoo.com. I will endeavor to fix it. I aim for perfection but usually hit mediocre.  
  
Thank you and good night.  
  
LIVE LONG AND PROSPER Saavik 


	3. Two Sides Of The Coin

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Three: Two Sides of the Coin  
  
***Disclaimer*** We do not own the Harry Potter Universe or any of the recognizable characters that belong there. If you want to sue us go ahead. We have no money but the publicity should be good for a few laughs. (And perhaps a few $$$ on ET.)  
  
A/N: This is a re-post of the early version of the story. The only real change in this chapter is correction to typos and the addition of thought bars (// ..//). When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
************************  
  
Meanwhile back at the ranch: (ie. The school for slow wits who do not understand sarcasm)  
  
He unwound the naked limbs from his own. "My dear girl, I think it is time you return to your dorm and I to my wife. After all we both got what we wanted. Now dress yourself and leave, so I can." She rolled over and spread herself out on the fur rug in his office.  
  
"You don't really want me to leave do you?" Her pretty lips pouted. "I thought you liked our little arrangement! You get a lover, I get a passing grade. Or have you actually fallen for that boring bitch? You told me it was a marriage of convenience, to get your mother off your back. You don't love her more than me, do you?" She sat up and struck a porn star pose. Stephan wondered yet again how such a young girl could be so sensual.  
  
"I don't love either of you my dear. You, I enjoy to sleep with. Her, I tolerate for sanity's sake. Now kindly remove yourself from my office. And please, remember to dress this time." He turned around and pulled on his pants and shirt. He waited for her to dress and leave. As the door shut behind her he sighed. //What a mess, well she will have to die along with the others. Such a waste, she truly would have made a good Deatheater. If it wasn't for that blasted flaw! Oh well, to late now.// He lifted his wand and the fur rug disappeared and his office furniture was back in place. //Now off to dinner, and maybe,// he smiled, //yet another lovely interlude. These American women are so much more fun in bed, to bad I can't keep either of them.// He grabbed his cloak and headed down the hall.  
  
----------- -------- -------------  
  
At the cottage:  
  
Tink fluttered around Cat's feet begging to take over and apologizing constantly. "Mistress, Tink can cook the meal. Tink would be happy to cook for you. No mistress don't put that in, the flavor will be bad. Let Tink do this. Tink will do good, promise." No matter how many times she asked, Tink refused to call her Cat. The one time she had tried to reward Tink with a new dress the poor dear had run off crying. From between the sobs she finally began to understand that somehow she had just fired Tink. Catilyna said they would keep the fact that Tink was free a secret. However she wanted to pay Tink every week. This again sent the little elf into tears. So they made a small compromise; each week Tink was to pick a new piece of clothing and that would be her payment. This seemed to please the elf, but she still wanted to do EVERYTHING. Cat was beginning to wonder how Stephan managed to make even the one drink for her each night.  
  
The door to the cottage opened. Cat could hear Stephan hanging his cloak up and moving into the living room. After much debate she had set up their small cottage to resemble a typical muggle house. Eventually Stephan got used to the idea of lights instead of fires, except in winter of course. "Lumos" she heard right before the sound of him flopping onto the couch. She walked in and smiled. //He really is quite sexy! // "So what is your excuse this time." she bent down and kissed him, the smile still playing across her lips. "Another batch of tests to grade or did you fall into another of those pits the kids keep setting up to catch their runaway pets?"  
  
"Actually it was Hodji. That damn boy and his Fung Shui! Do you realize how difficult it is to get across a room while the furniture's rearranging itself to be more *positive*? Not to mention I'm quite sure he was staring at my butt. You'd think he would try to hide it, but NO he flaunts his homosexuality! It's just..." he shuddered "makes a man sick to have to even think about someone like that wanting to... never mind." He stood up and moved closer to the fireplace. God how he hated this house. It was everything he loathed about muggles wrapped into a blanket and forced around him every night.  
  
"I really don't want to get into another fight with you about that tonight. You know that many of my friends in California were gay. If they are happy, I'm happy. And of course he was looking at your butt. I would be more worried if he didn't. Stephan your sexy, you ooze sex appeal. Get used to being admired!" She kissed him and smacked his butt lightly. "Or you can just hide in the bedroom! I promise I won't mind."  
  
"As much as I'd like to hide in the bedroom I fear that Miz Halloway would not understand." Cat put on a look of extreme vexation at the thought of Miz Halloway interfering with her sex life. "Sorry to disappoint you my dear. However, if we have time before our meal. Stephan eyes were full of lust as he pulled his wife on to his lap and nibbled her ear. "What do you say darling?"  
  
Suddenly there was a crashing noise from the kitchen. The little house elf came scurrying into the room. Her eyes were full of tears and she was cradling her left arm. "Tink is sorry. Muggle cooking devices so different to use. Could Tink please have some burn cream? Arm seems to be blistering!"  
  
Catilyna jumped up and ran to her. "Oh Tink, sweetheart, follow me. I think we have some in the cabinet. Stephan could you help?" He rolled his eyes and pushed up from the chair following the two women to the bathroom.  
  
"What exactly can I do? Or did you just want moral support? Frankly if you hadn't been so adamant about those damn muggle devices this wouldn't have happened. But most of the blame does rest on the house elf's head for being so clumsy." Tink's eyes filled over again with tears and her little body started to shake.  
  
Cat had just started to spread the Burn Be Gone on and turned to glare at Stephan. "You know sometimes you can be a real ass! Now either do a spell to take her pain away or get the hell out of here!" She turned back to spread another layer on Tink's arm and missed the look he gave her. Tink, however, saw the hatred burning in his eyes and once again wished to be able to tell her mistress about the potion in her "Nightcap".  
  
"Well since you asked so nicely." He turned around and walked away. She could hear him getting his cloak out of the hall closet as he yelled to her. "Actually the dumb thing should have known better than to cook tonight. I told it earlier that I was leaving and that you were to dine at your cousin's house. Her brat has a new tooth and they are celebrating. I'll be back in a week, so try not to burn the house down." Stephan was fuming. He had to work on that potion, her temper seemed to weaken it. There was a small *pop* as he aperated away.  
  
"Mistress Tink is sorry. Didn't mean to upset master. Tink is stupid. Dumb, Dumb Tink." She begin to smack her burnt arm and more tears poured down her face.  
  
Cat grabbed her and hugged her so she couldn't punish herself. "Tink, it's ok! Honey how many times do I have to tell you NO PUNISHING YOURSELF! Now stop crying; the cream should be almost done." The blisters and bright red skin had turned into a pink color, it looked a little tender but that was it. "There now sweetie. Isn't that better? Now why don't you go get changed and I'll call Joseph over to clean up the mess. His way will be a lot faster and I won't miss dinner that way!" Cat went over to the fireplace and threw in some flow powder. "Joe and Jamie's" Joseph's face appeared among the flames.  
  
"Hey, cuz!" You're late. What's up?" He had the grin so common to him. Catilyna completely understood how Jamie had fallen for him. She even understood how the whole wizard thing could be forgiven and dealt with like any other quirk. After all love could conquer anything.  
  
"Actually come over here, please. There has been a bit of an accident and you know how hard it is for me to clean. Well, frankly if you want to see me surface before the end of the week, you'd better come help." Cat could hear Tink in the background trying to gather things up, it seemed to be causing her quite a bit of pain seeing as there were little squeaks of ouch and darn. "Please hurry." She leaned forward and whispered, " I really don't want the poor dear to hurt herself anymore. Poor Stephan had to rush off so he couldn't help."  
  
Joseph scowled, he really wasn't to fond of Cat's husband but you couldn't pick your in-laws. "So, yet again, he has left when you need him most. Cat when will you realize this guy's a jerk?" Jamie and Joe had been telling her this since about a week before the wedding. Stephan had never done anything to make them change their minds about it either.  
  
Cat rolled her eyes and stood back from the fire again. "Just hurry, or all that food you have will be cold and yucky. And don't you dare say we can just zap it back to warm because we both now it changes the flavor."  
  
Jamie's petite face appeared next to her husbands. "Don't worry Cat. He's on his way!"  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Reviews are welcome. In fact they are required. We need feedback to know if you are confused. We have been writing this for so long, and are so far ahead of ourselves, we forget that you don't know all that we do about what's going on. So if we confuse you, tell us. We will address the issue promptly. For us. We are very slow to upload because we tend to write the chapters out of order. We have some done for Christmas time, and here school hasn't even started. In fact the American school is making up for last years snow cancellations, they haven't even gotten out for the summer yet! (They have commuting students unlike Hogwarts, which boards.) So be patient. More will be coming, soon.  
  
Live Long and Prosper Saavik 


	4. The Devil Cometh

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Four: The Devil Cometh  
  
***Disclaimer*** We do not own the Harry Potter Universe or any of the recognizable characters that belong there. (We want to, but alas life is not fare.) If you want to sue us feel free. We have no money, but you can have our negative karma for the asking.  
  
A/N: This is a re-post of the early version of the story. The only real change in this chapter is correction to typos, little correction of time line, and the addition of thought bars (// ..//). When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
*************  
  
"Master, why are we doing this again. I just don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to. You are just my servant. I am the master. Why do you question me Wormtail?"  
  
"What is the school to you master. Why waste time and."  
  
"Fool, do you think I waist time! Have I taught you nothing. No, this American school is very important. They will serve as a warning. No one is safe. Not even if an ocean separates them from me. My reach is long, Wormtail, longer than the ministries, longer than that old fool Dumbledore's. The Americans do not fear me enough. But they will, they will. Besides they have something I wish to own."  
  
"What my lord?"  
  
"In time, Wormtail, in time." A high-pitched laugh pierced the silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke with a start. The dream. HE had been in it. Harry threw the covers off his bed. //The Dursleys should still be asleep.// He went to let Hedwig out of her cage. "Hedwig, I have to see Dumbledore. I can't wait for you to find him and bring a message back. Can you fly and me follow on my broom?" Hedwig ruffled her feathers at being considered to slow. "It's not that I don't trust you Hedwig, I had, well I had another dream. Dumbledore needs to know, NOW. If I wait people could die. I know your fast, but I would have to wait for a return message. This is an emergency." Harry grinned, "Besides it gets me out of here and onto a broom." This seemed to calm the owl. She cowed and nibbled Harry's fingers. He let the cage door come fully open. "Please wait while I get dressed." Harry quietly found his robes and grabbed his wand. Since Voldermort was on the move, and Dumbledore had broken with the ministry, Harry was allowed to keep his wand and practice limited magic during the summers. This kept the Dursleys out of his hair. It had only taken one small charm and Dudley had left him alone. Uncle Vernon had been quite upset. Harry thought that Dudley having a long purple beard was a distinct improvement. He could not understand why everyone was still so upset over it. Harry grabbed his broom and placed strong wards on the rest of his school things. It would not do to have Dudley get into his potions ingredients while he was away. Although the image of Dudley having consumed a large quantity of bats liver thinking it to be chocolate worms would have been worth the tongue-lashing.  
  
As an after thought he pulled out a piece of parchment and left a note on his bed.  
  
Dear Uncle Vernon, The evil wizard that is out to kill me is on the move. I have gone to tell the Headmaster about a dream. Be back soon. Harry P.S. My things are warded so if you don't want any nasty and noisy accidents I suggest you don't touch or move anything till I return.  
  
Harry grinned imagining his Uncle's reaction to the note. The Dursleys hated anything to do with magic. They had only grudgingly listened when Dumbledore had stopped by to strengthen the wards and to explain the situation. They now lived in fear of an attack by this unnamed dark wizard. Harry's life with the Dursleys was now worse than all the previous summers combined. They blamed him for not only every bad thing that happened but for every peice of news. Any car accidents, house fires, robberies, or murders where all now Harry's fault. They seemed incapable of understanding that Voldermort was an enemy wizard, not a friend. Since he did magic and Harry did magic they must be the same. The Dursley's now not only ignored him, they avoided him. Complete lack of human contact could be very trying for a traumatized individual. It gave Harry far too much time for introspection.  
  
Harry grabbed his father's invisibility cloak and placed his broom outside the window. With some difficulty he managed to move out onto the hovering object. He had grown quite a bit since he had preformed a similar maneuver in his second year. Hedwig gave a hoot and was soon flying away. Harry thrilled in the flight. It felt good to be back on a broom. He was sure the ministry had an eye on him so he kept his flying low and level. If any muggles spotted him he would have a lot of questions to answer. Hedwig flew in a relatively straight line. Harry followed her closely. He knew he was not supposed to leave the Dursley's house. He was outside the charms Dumbledore had placed. Voldermort could get him at any time. //Well, if what I saw was real, his attention is momentarily elsewhere. //  
  
More quickly than expected they were near Hogwarts. The flight had only taken about three hours. Harry wondered at it. //The train must wind around to distract us.// He pondered this than remembered that Hedwig knew short cuts and was flying incredibly fast. His firebolt had no problem keeping up. Both bird and broom were much faster than an old Ford ANGLIA anyway.  
  
Harry, with Hedwig on his shoulder, landed just in front of the school gates. Harry had never seen the school over summer holidays. He had no idea if he could get in. Or if Dumbledore was there. Harry shook his head. Hedwig lead him here, so here was Dumbledore. The owl was never wrong.  
  
Harry reached a hand out and touched the gates. They swung wide open. He walked inside and up to the doors. As he reached the top step the great oak doors opened wide and a very panicked looking Prof. Migonical came running out.  
  
"Harry, what is it? What's wrong,.. has. tell me HE didn't attack the Dursleys!"  
  
"No, I had another dream. Voldermort is on the move. Is the headmaster in?" Minerva ushered Harry inside and straight to the aging Headmaster's office.  
  
"Snickers" The gargoyle opened and Harry stepped onto the winding starway. He gave his prof. an odd look.  
  
"Ever since he got back from America he has had an affinity for their candy-bars. I will never understand him and sweets." This was said with a disapproving shake of her head. Prof. McGonagall had never held stock in Dumbledore's love of candy.  
  
They had now reached the headmaster's door. Harry opened it and walked into the empty room. Fawkes was resting on his stand next to the door. When Hedwig saw the phoenix she let out a happy cry and went to sit next to the bird. The old sorting hat was laying precariously on the edge of a bookshelf. //The office is in even more disarray then usual.// They waited for Dumbledore.  
  
A loud bang interrupted his thoughts as Dumbledore shuffled into the room. He had knocked over a pile of parchments and varies magical objects as he stumbled in. His nightshirt was far to long and had tripped him. He seemed very tired. He shuffled over to his desk and collapsed in the chair. Harry looked at him in amazement. He had never seen Dumbledore look anything other than amused or powerful. He looked down right old now. //Am I imaging it or is that lipstick on his collar?// Dumbledore looked up and smiled at Harry. The smile did not reach his eyes, however. He looked down at his hands. "So, Harry, what is Voldermort up to now."  
  
Harry quickly filled the wizard in on his dream. Dumbledore looked none to surprised. "I just returned from a trip to see the Dean of the American wizarding school. She assured me they had had no problems. I could feel something was amiss. I warned her. Did he tell Wormtail when and what was going to happen?" Harry shook his head no. Dumbledore heaved a sigh. "Minerva, call the others up here. Tell them what Harry saw. We will have to send a party over to insure the school is well protected. They are still in session for another week I believe, something about snow days." Prof. McGonagall nodded and hurried out of the room.  
  
"As for you Harry, you could have owled me."  
  
"I probably should have, but I thought I should come in person to answer questions."  
  
"Are they that bad Harry, Can you not stay with them for even a few weeks? School has not been out long. You have been home less than two weeks. This is a record for you."  
  
"Well, I didn't come with all my things, so I have to go back." Harry paused and added in an expectant tone, "I was hoping I could go to the borrow afterwards." Harry's voice held hope. If he was with Ron they could at least plan things out. Maybe come up with a few contingency plans; what to do if Voldermort kidnapped someone, what to do if he openly attacked, what to do if he did nothing. Ron was good at coming up with terrible theories and Harry wanted to make use of that particular talent to plan for the coming year.  
  
Now the twinkle returned to the headmaster's eyes. "The Weaslys have been writing insisting you come. I would let you, Harry, but the charms." Harry cut him off.  
  
"The charms only work if I am around the Dursleys. I know, I know. I don't care. If I change my life one bit I let Voldermort win. I refuse to live in fear, Headmaster. He wants to kill me. He will kill me," at the headmasters look Harry quickly added, "maybe I can stop him. Maybe you can. But he will try. It doesn't matter where I am. Let me have a life while I can. Besides, the summers have been safe so far."  
  
Dumbledore looked saddened by Harry's view of the future. "You seem to think your death is certain."  
  
"It is, we all die. I have heard you say so yourself, back in first year. If Voldermort doesn't get me something will eventually. I am not going to run from death forever. No, I don't intend to stand still and wait either. I just have to be doing something! ANYTHING! I can't run and hide my whole life!  
  
With the Dursleys it's like the fight doesn't exist. The war is fake. People aren't dying. I might even be able to convince myself of it if I stay away from the muggle news and refuse to add the facts up. But pretending it isn't happening is not the answer."  
  
"There is no answer." A silky smooth voice that held a warning intoned over Harry's head. "Are you alright, sir?" The voice now held worry. Harry knew it was Snape.  
  
"Ah, Severus, glad to see you. Yes, I am fine, just tired. I had a long journey from the States and there is this woman there. I think she is under some kind of a spell. Her voice however. Oh, well. More important things seem to be happening. Did Minerva fill you in?" The potions master nodded silently and turned to glare at Harry.  
  
//He looks almost as bad as Dumbledore. I wonder what has been going on since I left?//  
  
Snape crossed the room and stood next to his student. He set a potion on the desk. Dumbledore reached for it and gave Snape a grateful nod. He drank the slightly steaming concoction in three large gulps. Snape did not seem think it was odd. After a few moments of quite, Snape asked his question, "What can I do?" His voice shock with anger and with pent up energy.  
  
//So he is feeling useless to. Great, if Dumbledore is not letting Snape help I'll never get to.// His thoughts were cut of by the headmaster's answer.  
  
"Severus, you can't leave here. Voldermort would relish the chance to kill you." Severus bristled at the notion he could not defend himself. "No need for heroics yet my friend. I still have work for you here. It seems young Harry has become rather fatalistic of late. I would like you to spend a few days with him. Either you can cheer him up or he will you. Please keep the blood spills to a minimum however. We all have enough to do without patching the two of you up."  
  
Both turned and looked at each other. The idea of spending five minutes with each other was repugnant, let alone a few days. A large smile had replaced the worried look on Dumbledore's face. His eyes now held the all too familiar twinkle Harry had learned to associate with impending unpleasantness. //The way that man loves to torture me makes me wonder if the rumors he was a griffendor are false.//  
  
"Headmaster, I , um , left everything at the Dursleys. I can't stay here. And he can't leave. So, I'll just go back and, ah, play with Dudley." Harry began to back out of the room.  
  
"Yes, well, I also have some very important potions brewing. They need constant vigilance. Must be returning. Have to go." Snape also started out of the room.  
  
"Not one step further. You two are starting to become ridiculous. You are on the same side. You are going to have to get along eventually. Harry, Severus is a good man. He has made some mistakes, but none larger than a few I have made." Harry suddenly wondered what secrets lay in Dumbledore's past. What could be worse than joining Voldermort. "Severus, Harry is not responsible for being famous. He hasn't even let it go to his head, yet." With that statement came a sharp look at Harry. Harry suddenly regretted the interview he had given at the end of term. "You WILL be spending time together. At least a week. I will not have this animosity spilling over into another school year. I will send someone to the Dursleys to apprise them of the situation and to bring your school things, Harry. No, I will not make you return to them. If you were so desperate to leave that you will fly here lead by your owl I hate to think what stunt you would come up with next. And Severus, have Harry help you with the potions. His skills may not be stellar in your area, but he has yet to cause serous damage. Perhaps he could learn something."  
  
Just then the door opened and the rest of the teaching staff practically fell into the room. Everyone looked like the walking dead, Harry thought. Even Prof. Binns looked under the weather, which is saying something for a ghost. "Ah, my colleges. I need a few of you to go to.."  
  
Harry did not hear the rest. Snape had his arm and was leading him out of the room. He could tell Snape was concerned about Dumbledore. "What has been going on Professor. Everyone looks, well, exhausted." To his surprise Snape just nodded and continued to lead him into the dungeons. When they reached the stairway Snape collapsed on the top step.  
  
"Of course they do. All anyone has done since we dismissed school is run here and run there. All the other wizarding schools have been asking for help in securing themselves from attack. Albus has been working himself to the bone trying to make them all safe. He can't. Minerva is surviving on wakefulness potion, and Sprout has had to call Neville Longbottom in to look after her plants so she can concentrate on the war effort."  
  
Snape looked up at Harry. "So you want to help? Good luck. Unless you can fight and travel you are practically useless." The normal scathing tone was absent. Harry could hear self-loathing in the comment.  
  
"No, not useless. We just have to find a way to help that doesn't require leaving Hogwarts grounds." Snape snorted at the we. Harry continued undaunted. If he didn't have Ron he would have to make do. He was at Hogwarts, which was better than Privet Drive. "Perhaps we could stock pile potions, or develop new charms. Anything." Harry tried to make his voice cheerful, he failed.  
  
The dark professor looked up again at his student and thought: // He really wants to do something. So do I, but what. Most potions will lose their potency if bottled too far ahead of time. I am no good at charms, and as far as I hear nether is he, in that he is very unlike James. Curses and hexes we could work with, but I am sure most of what we come up with would be considered dark arts. I do not want to be the one responsible for starting him on that path, him or anyone else. Well, I'll finish their training but I will be damned if I start it.// For some reason Snape did not snap back. Instead he answered in a calm voice, "We can try. Come on. I have some Veritaserum brewing and it needs to be stirred." The two enemies hurried down the stairs and into the dungeons.  
  
Dumbledore had decided to send Prof. McGonagall and Flitwick to the Armstrong institute to see about Harry's dream when word of the attack came. A very frightened ministry official aperated to Hogsmead and ran all the way into Albus's office. He told the headmaster that a report from the President of the American Magical Association had confirmed. The Armstrong Institute was gone. They were looking for survivors but held out little hope. Dumbledore grabbed his cloak and backup wand. He was on his way to the apparition point before Minerva could object. If anyone had survived the attack they would have to be well hidden. His heart skipped a beat. All those children. His friend the Dean, and that young woman. Dead. //I should have done more. Moved faster. Oh, gods, what have I allowed to happen.//  
  
**************** A/N: This is the last chapter that has been previously posted. Please accept our humble apologies for posting such atrocities at 3 a.m. a few months ago. We will endeavor to upload better work much, much, much faster from now on.  
  
Feel free to leave any and all comments in reviews. We love reviews. Even bad ones. We LIKE to know what you think. But please, if you hate it, tell us why. It is campy, cheesy, melodramatic, are not reasons to hate it in our minds. We made it that way on purpose. This is a fun and stress- relieving activity for two college bound lumps of dying brain cells. Deal and be happy.  
  
Also, we could use a beta. Errors are most likely still present even after an intensive and time consuming re-draft. So if interested let us know.  
  
Live Long and Prosper, Saavik 


	5. The Truth is Out There

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Five: The Truth Is Out There  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
*********  
  
Joseph apparated outside of his cousin's house. He paused to stare at the structure. //The house looks normal enough, so why do I always get a weird vibe when I go in? I don't trust Stephan, that could be it. He is too, I don't know. He seems to try and be something he's not. And when he stops pretending, I get an urge to run in the opposite direction. And what about Cat? She hasn't been herself since she got here. What happened to the little girl Jamie and I raised after her parents died? She use to have a sharp wit, a real brain with a load of free will. Now she just sits at home or covers Stephan's classes for him. I swear she is the instructor and not him, he's gone so much.// Joe shook his head and walked into hell.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine as he entered the front room. Everything was normal, it always was. To normal. He moved into the kitchen and began to survey the disaster zone. //That little elf, she is so clumsy. Poor thing. Stephan keeps her frightened half to death and Cat is not much help. She doesn't understand the little-thing's drive to do things, to serve. Cat hates being waited on. Let's not forget that Tink is all-alone here as well. I mean, who in America keeps house-elves, well besides Cassandra and that lot...//  
  
Just then Tink walked in. "Mistress thanks you, sir, Joseph, sir. She not feeling well. Tink make her lie down." Joe nodded, this was not unexpected. Every time Cat fought with Stephan she would take to her bed. Joe looked the elf over, besides her rapidly healing arm, the creature looked fine. Yet, she appeared to be bothered by something. Joe waved his wand and the kitchen began to clean itself. Tink only nodded in thanks, unlike her usual exuberant hugs.  
  
"Tink, what's wrong?"  
  
Tink blinked for a moment she was not to tell Cat about the 'medicine' in her nightly drink, but Master said nothing about not telling Joe. The elf gave an eerie smile "Oh, Sir. Master left and did not give Mistress her medicine!" Upon further deliberation, Tink started banning her head on the table and saying "Bad Tink. Not to tell Tink. Tink is bad, bad elf." Joe stopped her by grapping her shoulders and setting her down on the aforementioned table.  
  
"WHAT medicine?" The worry was very apparent in his voice. "I didn't know she was sick. Can you show it to me, maybe I can give it to her." //Or figure out what it is. She is not sick, she would have told us. If he is controlling her, or poisoning her, it could explain a lot. I'll rip the bastard apart if he hurt her. She is my little girl, even if we are close in age and I have my own daughter now. I raised her damn it! I should have stopped them. I should have stopped HIM.//  
  
Tink looked at the fuming potions instructor and lead him into the back room. The room Cat was not allowed in. The room nobody went in except Stephan. He called it his 'private' place. Joseph could see why. The walls were filled floor to ceiling with books of questionable topic. One long table transversed the magically enlarged center. It was strewn with parchments and odd-looking devices. A cauldron and a box full of ingredients took up one corner of the heavily crowded workspace. Joe raised an eyebrow. Being the potions teacher he was use to everyone coming to him for potions. Most people couldn't brew a decent cold remedy without blowing something up. While still taught to the youngsters, potions were widely considered a profession for, well professionals. Most magical ingredients needed specific handling and care or they could turn poisonous. The classes remained more out of tradition than anything else. And to attract the few truly talented students to the discipline. So what was the muggle studies teacher doing brewing potions in his back room? //Wait a sec. That root, it is really expensive. He is not messing around with what ever this is. But he left it out. Slob. And that clump of herb there, that's a dark ingredient, blood yarrow. Has to be picked from the dark side of a mountain where blood of wizard has been spilt. What is he up to.//  
  
Joe carefully inventoried the other ingredients. "Oh, god. Priore Imminere." The cauldron flared purple and Joe stared into it. Smoke swirled inside and he watched a list of herbs and dark potions ingredients flash before him. The list was clear. Only one potion used all of them, and in that order. Turning to the elf, Joe sat on the floor. "He's been dosing her with a love potion!" Tink nodded and smacked herself half- heartedly on the head with a spoon, grinning and hugging Joe at the same time.  
  
Suddenly Joe started to laugh. Cat, hearing the noise, came running in. Upon seeing the scene she proceeded to scream, "What the hell."  
  
"Oh, Cat..Leave it you." Tink stared to giggle while still hitting her head. Joe once more descended into hysterics.  
  
"Would you stop laughing and explain to me why you are on the floor of my husbands private room with a crazed house-elf on your lap, brewing a potion!" Cat's tone was menacing to say the least, aggravated, not in the slightest by her pounding headache.  
  
Joe stopped laughing and Tink started to cry. "Cat honey, I'm not brewing anything. Stephan is. Does he ever give you a potion?"  
  
"No, of course not. Taking a potion made by a layman would be stupid." Joe nodded and Cat continued. "Besides, he wouldn't fix anything himself. He can't even cook pasta. The only thing he seems to know how to make is my nightly hot cocoa."  
  
Joe looked skeptical. "Hun, he's been slipping you a love potion. I tested the cauldron. A dark love potion, as if there really is any other kind." Cat stared. Everything in her mind, all the confusion and missing pieces fell into place. Why she was always tired. Why everyone else seemed to move so fast. Why she got a migraine every time they fought and he didn't give her the glass of cocoa.  
  
"THE BASTARD!"  
  
Joe looked back up at Cat in surprise. He had thought that he would have to do a lot more to convince her, if it was even possible to, than just TELL her. //She must have been fighting if off little by little for quite some time. Which begs the question, why didn't he just use a one- time dose potion? It would have been simpler and far cheaper.// Joe stopped thinking and pulled his cousin in for a much-needed hug.  
  
"Come on, lets get this stuff to the authorizes."  
  
Cat stiffened. "No. I don't.I don't want anyone to know. Gods, this is humiliating. Look at the stupid muggle, got herself drugged."  
  
"No one will think that. He has to be punished Catilyna."  
  
"We'll tell Miz. Halloway tomorrow after classes. Get him fired. But that's all, Joe. I don't want my name in the paper. And I don't want the kids to find out their teacher is a criminal. I've been laughed at enough in my life. That's why the kids don't know I am a muggle. I won't willing put myself into a position to be ridiculed. And don't tell Jamie. She'd try to kill him and I don't want her, or you, getting hurt. Stephan can be rather, brutal." Seeing the look on Joe's face, Cat quickly added, "No, he never hit me. He just, well, yells a lot. And he threw Tink out the second story window once. And he went after one of the kids' pets when it went to the bathroom on our newspaper..well. You get the picture." Joe looked skeptical. He reluctantly agreed to Cat's wishes after she almost begged him not to go when he moved towards the door. Drying Cat's tears and giving her a quick pepper-up potion he apparated them to his house and tried to eat dinner. HE would see Stephan pay with more than his job, if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Cat was quite. When Jamie asked she claimed to be planning Stephan's lessons for the next few days. Jamie nodded and left it alone. Cat always took over the muggle studies classes in Stephan's absence, and did a wonderful job, nothing new there. Jamie and Joe went to bed after seeing Cat home. Joe warded her door so he would know if the bastard came back early. The night passed.  
  
  
  
A/N: It is finally DONE! Chapter 5 is completed, no more outlines. I'm literally dancing, no really. My dog is looking at me like I am nuts. Or a big steak. Think I should go feed her. Defiantly. She just started to eat my notebook...word of advice. Feed your animals before writing for six straight hours.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	6. Death Does Not Knock

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Six: Death Does Not Knock  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
The Next Morning between Classes; 2nd and 3rd Periods:  
  
A/N: Sorry to do this before the story, but clarification is needed. Hodji and Zack are 6th years Cat caught fighting in the hall. She is disciplining them as her 5th year class is coming in.  
  
------  
  
"You see, Mrs. Cat, I truly was trying to help my fellow students. A hall should not block energy, but instead promote its flow. I truly am sorry that I hit Zack with the palm tree. I didn't see him lurking.I mean standing in the alcove. But the tree just had to go there.."  
  
Cat put her hands over her ears and rolled her eyes. "Stop! Hodji, I honestly don't want any explanations. We've told you a million times, No Fung Shi during school hours. Someone always gets hurt. Zack please just go down to the nurse and have her zap that nasty bump from your head. It's actually not as bad as I am sure it feels." A bell chimed as the last students in the 5th year muggle studies class took their seats. "Shit, I .. Uhm opps! Boys, hold on I'll give you a hall-pass. Just let me find the damn things." She bent backwards over the desk she was sitting on and started to rummage through the top drawer. A low whistle came from the back corner of the room. Cat sat up and glared. "Dan, KNOCK. IT. OFF! I am so very tired of you acting like a giant ball of hormones."  
  
"Sorry Ms. J. I just can't help but envy my regular teacher. He sure picked a looker." Dan winked at her and leaned back in his chair. Cat blushed a little than shook her head and went back to digging.  
  
"Mrs. Jackson, you won't find any hall passes in that desk." A soft voice lifted itself above the class's noisy exclamations and jokes. "Mr. Jackson just makes whoever is late take the detention. He says if we waste his time, he'll waste ours." The pretty girl in the front row tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes at Zack. "Maybe you should follow his example. I mean, after all, if we have to loose valuable class time listening to a recount of a silly little accident that any wizard with half a brain could have avoided."  
  
"Screw you Cassandra! I'd like to see you avoid a tree to the back of the head." Zach had stepped closer to the girl's desk and the animosity pulsed between them. Cassandra grinned and mouthed, 'bring it on, wannabe.' Zach's hand inched closer to his wand.  
  
"Hey you two! Cut it. Cassandra, butt out and Zach, calm down. Go ahead and leave for your next class. I'll fix any problems you have later." Suddenly there were sounds of screams and doors slamming.  
  
"Great, now what!: Cat stepped around the two boys towards the door as it flew open. A seventh year girl ran in and slammed it shut behind her. "Oh god, we're all gonna die, HIDE!"  
  
The door banged back open knocking the girl to the floor. A bright ball of green filled everyone's vision. When it cleared the seventh year wasn't moving. A silent scream and the terror in her rapidly clouding eyes paid silent testimony to the light's target. A dark figure stepped over the body and came into the room. It's face was hidden, but two pale gray eyes peered out from the silver mask. A mahogany wand moved back and forth trying to keep everyone inside in its' sight. A sickening laugh emanated from the opposing figure. "Well, who shall I play with next? Hummm.perhaps this little tart here." He made a move towards Skye and he just fell to the ground. Tink was standing behind him, the seventh year's wand held in her hand.  
  
"Oh Mistress, they killing. Tink had to help you. Not touch wands, no do magic. Tink sorry." The little elf started to stab herself with the wand. Cat put her arm out and stopped the creature. Cat then shut the door and turned to the kids gathered in the room. //Now what? How do I protect them?//  
  
One of the girls jumped from her seat and was scrambling around on the floor whispering to herself. "Willow, get up. This is no time to panic. Think, how do we get out?" The tall girl stood and gave Cat a look of utter contempt. "Just what the hell do you think I'm doing. The tunnel system connects to this room. I just have to get it open."  
  
"Tunnels, what tunnels?"  
  
"Uhm, actually." Skye, the figures target, moved towards her sister. "Those 'pet traps' we've been making, they all interconnect and eventually lead out of the school. That is if you know the combinations. We, uhm, the three of us," She gestured to her two sisters, Willow and Celestia. "We planned on using them to cut class and go into town." The rest of the class gave them looks that clearly read 'now why didn't I think of that?'  
  
"Remind me to give you detention later, Skye. For now, thank god you three live up the stereotype of rotten triplet brats!"  
  
A piece of tile slid away as Willow retook her place on the floor. The class began disappearing into the hole, one after the other. Cat tapped Willow on the shoulder and motioned her into the hole. "I'm right behind you." Willow nodded and disappeared. Cat started to lower herself into the tunnel. "Oh, hell. Tink." She climbed back out and went to grab the elf. Just as she reached her the door once more flew open. Another dark figure appeared and Cat lost conciseness as a flash of green threw her back over the hole. The blast caused the ceiling tiles to fall, covering the entrance to the tunnel.  
  
A/N: Thank Starchild for getting this hammered out. She has been experiencing technical difficulties and appreciates your patience. She assures us that the aforementioned difficulties, the dreaded writer's block, will be fix shortly. Her writing bug had a little accident involving a semi and is being rehabilitated. Thank you.  
  
For Clarification, again:  
  
Joe and Cat have not told anyone about the potion yet. Joe is the equivalent of Snape at Armstrong's, meaning he is the potions teacher.  
  
Lets assume that Jamie is the caretaker of the staff's children, so she and her daughter are both in the school.  
  
Questions? Review and ask.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	7. Cry to Heaven

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Seven: Cry to Heaven  
  
***Disclaimer*** We do not own the Harry Potter Universe or any of the recognizable characters that belong there. We read and watch a lot of TV so any unintentional quotes are, well, unintentional. If we mean to, and can remember, we will tell you where they come from. If we 'borrow' from your fanfiction, oops! Tell us and we will fix it or give you the credit you deserve.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
*******  
  
Back in a remote part of England:  
  
The room was dark. A small form lay huddled within the large bed's blankets. A strong warding lock was glowing on the door and the light from a single candle spread its glow over an odd looking muggle devise of black plastic and shining display. The only sound was coming from the artifact. A song. The form on the bed listened to the words, over and over again. Memorizing them. Taking them to heart. It all made sense when the music played. The unending torment was pushed back while the contraband devise gave off its waves of sound. It had taken the boy a good month to work the magic necessary to get it to work around so much magical energy. A month spent in desperate fear of discovery. Nightly prayers that the lock on the door and the silencing charms would be enough to keep father out.  
  
The song ended and the boy reached out and started it over again. Trails of silent tears wove their way down his pale cheeks. It was so forbidden, this music. If his father knew he would face days of pain, more so than ever before. His father would punish him for venturing into muggle London. For buying the devise and all the hundreds of disks that it played. The boy let a small grin appear on his face. Where his father thought the money was going was a constant source of amusement to the young man. No, he did not indulge in the illicit potions his mother loved so much. Nor the amusements his father cherished. He just wanted to break the silence of the manor. Shatter the illusion of timelessness that permeated the air. He wanted to be free of it all.  
  
Potions would only make him a lifeless lump like his mother. Lying unmoving somewhere in the house. Eyes open and dull staring up at the timber ceiling slowly dieing. He did not want to die. He wanted, what did he want? To get away yes. To never see his father again, except to dance on his grave of course. To find something better. That was it. To find something else. He clutched his pillow tighter. Was there anything else? Muggles believed in Heaven. He wondered if it existed. It must for this was surly hell. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. But did he deserve heaven?  
  
The tears fell onto the soft linen bedding and made perfect circles. Perfect like everyone assumed his life was. So round, so WHOLE. The boy shuttered. Whole. Hole. Like that one he had seen on his 15th birthday. The one they dumped the corpses into before they incinerated them. A burst of bright orange light and the bodies had been gone, turned to ash. But one had not been dead. He could hear the screams as the magic burned its way through her flesh. Or what had been left of it. Just 7 weeks left till his 16th birthday. The one where he would join THEM. The tears fell faster. Just 7 weeks till he would do more than see the bodies. More than help dispose of them. Just 7 weeks till he would have to become what he loathed. What everyone already thought he was. Just 7 weeks left till he.  
  
He could almost hear his father's voice from that night almost a year ago. "I have a present for you. A little something to wet your appetite for next year. Come see what entertainments await you." Entertainments. Entertainment was a quidditch game, a muggle movie, a walk in the forest. Not murder and rape. Not torture for no reason. Where were the grand ideas, the glorious society the elders spoke of?  
  
The tears came down in waves as the form's shoulders shook with the force of trying to containing them. The song kept playing. The candle burned out and the only light came from the wards on the door. The only hope slowly slipping away.  
  
Hogwarts. He would find a way to escape there. There had to be a way. There is always a way, a choice. One may not like the choice, but there is one. The boy turned the song back to the beginning. Looking for answers and courage.  
  
SCREAM: Michael and Janet Jackson  
  
(Michael):  
  
Tired of injustice  
  
Tired of the schemes  
  
Kinda disgusted  
  
So what does it mean  
  
Kicking me down  
  
I got to get up  
  
As jacked as it sounds  
  
The whole system sucks  
  
(Janet):  
  
Peek in the shadow  
  
Come into the light  
  
You tell me I'm wrong  
  
Then you better prove you're right  
  
You're sellin' out souls  
  
I care about mine  
  
I've got to get stronger  
  
And I won't give up the fight  
  
(Michael):  
  
With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream  
  
You bash abusing victimize within the scheme  
  
(Janet):  
  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
  
(Both):  
  
Somebody please have mercy cause I just can't take it  
  
Chorus:  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Just stop pressurin' me  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Make me wanna scream  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Just stop pressurin' me  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Make you just wanna scream  
  
(Michael):  
  
Tired of you tellin' the story your way  
  
It's causin' confusion  
  
You think it's okay  
  
(Janet):  
  
Keep changin' the rules  
  
While you're playin' the game  
  
I can't take it much longer  
  
I think I might go insane  
  
(Michael):  
  
With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream  
  
Your bash abusing vicitimize within the scheme  
  
(Janet):  
  
You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie  
  
(Both):  
  
Oh Father, please have mercy cause I just can't take it  
  
Chorus:  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Just stop pressurin' me  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Make me wanna scream  
  
Stop pressurin' me  
  
Just stop pressurin' me  
  
Stop fuckin' with me  
  
Make me wanna scream  
  
(Janet):  
  
Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
  
As I turned on the TV this evening  
  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
  
All the injustice  
  
(Michael):  
  
All the injustice  
  
(News Man):  
  
("A man has been brutally beaten to death by Police after being wrongly identified as a robbery suspect. The man was an 18 year old black man..")  
  
(Michael):  
  
With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream  
  
Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme  
  
(Janet):  
  
You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize  
  
(Both):  
  
Oh brother please have mercy cause I just can't take it  
  
Chorus:  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I didn't say who this was. But come on. Think about it. And as for him being out of character, we have no idea about his character. JKR has kept him so flat we have no idea of the inner working of his mind. And very little evidence of his home life. Only what fanfiction authors think up. So this is my version of the unnamed party. For timeline update. Let's say school got out in early July. Harry arrives in mid- July. The boy in the chapter's birthday is about a week into September. Seven weeks from here, so.. Do the math. My head hurts. Hope the time line works. If it is inconsistent with JRK, please allow for artistic license. This is fanfiction. Review. Please. Yes, Review. You must review. The voice commands you.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	8. Angels and Ministers

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Eight: Angels and Ministers of Grace Defend Us  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
********************  
  
Albus apparated to right outside the schools grounds. There were wizards everywhere. The air stank with the smell of burning flesh and insulation. Where the school had stood was now a smoldering ruin. Above the twisted metal the Dark Mark hovered obscuring the trees. He took a step forward and caught his foot on a chunk of cement. People were running around frantic. There were women screaming and pulling on their husband's arms.  
  
"My baby, where's my little girl? Sara, Sara can you hear me? Mommy's here hunny, just answer. Sara!"  
  
"Josh, Josh, my god. Where is he? Where's my son? I'm his father damn it. Tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Alex, he can't be dead. He can't be. No, he..He was just twelve. You don't die at twelve. Come on my little one wake up. Wake up for mommy. We'll go to the beach. I'll spend more time with you. Oh please lord, take me. Not my Alex. NOOOO!"  
  
The voices started to drown each other out. Then he heard her. Over the shouts of fear, pain, and loss. One voice, shrill with the strain of screaming. "Get him, get Dumbledore. Tell him. TELL HIM. THE SCREAMS, MY GOD THE SCREAMS!" He knew that voice.  
  
"Catilyna!" Dumbledore ran towards the woman. Two AMA (American Ministry of Magic) officials were trying to hold her down. Her long hair was almost dripping with blood. There were chunks of plaster clinging in with the red. Her eyes were wide and she did not seem to be seeing any of them. Her clothes were torn and her sandals missing. When Albus reached her side the two wizards let her go. For once Albus thanked the Chocolate Frog people for their cards. No one mistook him for a normal wizard anymore. Instant respect. He kneeled down next to the distraught woman. "Cat, what happened. Tell Dumbledore. I won't let them hurt you anymore. What happened? Did anyone make it out?"  
  
Cat looked up at him. Albus took a quick breath. Her eyes held a pain he could not begin to understand. She was shaking. The tears running down her checks were leaving two trails in the dirt caking her. She heaved a huge sob down her throat and answered him. "HE came. So many. Green. My students ran. Tink. My god Tink." Cat stood upright and ran into the ruble. Albus followed waving the AMA goons back. Cat was throwing debris over her shoulder, franticly digging. She stopped when she caught sight of a small arm. For a moment Albus wondered if it was a child. Then he saw. It was a house elf. Female from the looks of it. He bent down next to Cat and placed his wand over the small form. She was still alive. He murmured a spell and the small creature's breathing evened. Cat looked up at him, seeing who he was for the first time.  
  
"Albus, the children. I tried to stop him. I didn't even see his face. The mask, the eyes, gray, all gray. And so cold, like.." She shivered. "The kids ran out. I don't know how many made it. They were on the way to my house." Dumbledore helped her to her feet and gathered the house-elf up off the ground. They quickly made their way to Cat's cottage. Inside there were about a dozen extremely frightened children. The fifth year muggles study class by the look of it. Cat set Tink down and looked at the kids. A small Asian boy ran forward and hugged her. "You made it. You all made it."  
  
"We thought they got you Mrs. Jackson." The Asian child intoned into Cat's hair. Cat pulled back from the hug and looked down at Tink.  
  
"She must of blasted the Deatheater across the room. She was so brave. She fought him off and gave me time to get out."  
  
"You ordered your house-elf to fight. Fast thinking Mrs. J." A tall rather elegantly dressed girl spit out.  
  
"No Cassandra, Tink is free. I freed her over Christmas. Stephan didn't even know." Dumbledore noted the way Cat said the name Stephan.  
  
//She found out. She was under a potion or spell and she knows now. Good girl, and smart. I wonder if there is a connection between this Stephan and the attack..//  
  
The AMA found that the anti-apparition field inside the school had been disabled. The dark forces had appeared into each classroom taking out the students and teachers one by one. The only survivors were Cat and her class. Even the other house-elves from the kitchens had been killed when the building collapsed.  
  
The remaining students were sent home to their families. Dumbledore offered them places at Hogwarts for the coming year. Most were to stunned to comment. No one seemed to know what to do. Dumbledore stood with Cat gazing out at the now empty field where the Armstrong Institute had stood. There was no sign of Stephan. The AMA was not sure whether to believe Cat. Any evidence they had was gone. The only one left to back up her potion story was the house-elf. Like the British wizarding community the Americans did not trust the loyal creatures testimony. Cat had stopped crying. As a matter of fact Dumbledore had not seen a single tear or weak moment since that first sight of her. Once she had seen her students were alive she had taken charge. She had gathered them up and went to the AMA. The families had been so grateful and Cat had not even acknowledged their thanks. She had returned to her house and showered.  
  
Albus was worried about her. She had been through hell in the last week and she was not dealing with it. She was repressing what had happened to her and the others. Ignoring the grief and the inevitable survivor's guilt. The only emotion she was expressing was anger at Stephan for his use of a love potion. Dumbledore understood that anger. He was just worried that she should be showing more. Instead she just went on doing what had to be done. //Like a robot, or Severus.// That thought was not encouraging. //Severus is so unhappy.// Albus shook his head. He did not want to deal with another one. Cat turned to walk back down the hill to her house.  
  
"Do you know where you are going my dear?" Cat shook her head no. "How would you like to come teach at Hogwarts? I have a high hopes for the muggle studies class in the coming term. I would like them to learn some muggle games. I fear the children are too preoccupied with Voldermort and need to relax. They are children, they need to play. Would you like to teach it? After all I am inviting your class to come back to England with me for the coming year."  
  
Cat smiled her eyes dancing. "I could keep an eye on my kids then. They could use a dose of home. Sure, Albus, I'd love to." Dumbledore smiled. //This could work out wonderfully. If only the fates let me work undisturbed. Perhaps I can kill three birds with one stone.//  
  
"But first Albus, I think we need to talk."  
  
******  
  
  
  
A/N: Went a little Shakespeare in this one. The title is from Hamlet I, iv.  
  
Hamlet is a very good play for HP's universe. As is Tempest. Revenge, mwhahahahaha.  
  
Thanks to our readers, and keep the reviews coming! We LOVE to hear from all of you.  
  
PS: Have a fav. Shakespeare quote? Want me to use it? Tell me and I will work it in. Starchild will just have to deal. We both love the bard, but I like to use his work a lot. If it were up to me, every chapter title would be a quote and every chapter would have at least one tie-in, quote, or reference.  
  
Saavik, Live long and prosper. 


	9. Servant of the Damned

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Nine: Servant of the Damned  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
********* Lucius Malfoy apparated to the grounds outside his American estate. He removed the silver mask from his face and walked to his door. A trembling house-elf held the oak monstrosity open as he stormed inside. His cloak was torn and covered in dust. His normally perfect hair disheveled and filthy. Angrily he collapsed in a leather armchair in the parlor and held his hand out for a glass of brandy. A chuckle broke the silence.  
  
"So, brother, I take it you had a hard day?"  
  
Lucius turned his head to the left and took note of the form of his younger half-brother reclining against the fireplace. "Stephan, how good to see you. Now leave."  
  
"Tusk, tusk, Lucius. You should be thanking me. After all I got you into the school. And why keep up the formality of 'Stephan'. I much prefer my given name."  
  
"Ah, but Stephan, I don't think you deserve to be called by our father's name. Salvianus is just to powerful a name for the likes of you. Your thanks is coming, brother. You should go and wait for it."  
  
"Wait, WAIT! I have been waiting for years. Father sent me to this hellhole when I was just seven. Seven, Lucius. I have been living a lie for well over a decade and a half. Waiting. Listening. Positioning. Even after the Dark Lord was silenced all those years ago I waited. I planned. I did my job. I was a child and held strong. I persevered. I fooled the AMA, the staff, the students. I spied, I killed, I did everything you asked of me and more. Now it's over. The Dark Lord has what he wants. You have what you want. What about what I want, what I deserve."  
  
Lucius took a deep breath and rose from the chair. Calmly he walked over to his brother. "Perhaps you are right. I had thought to delay this. Get some rest, make the moment special. Oh well, this will just have to do." Lucius walked across the room and made to open a cabinet. Instead of pulling something out from inside he palmed his wand.  
  
"What could you possibly have in there to make up for a life time of abject humiliation in the name of some half-baked scheme for world domination? There is not enough gold in Gringots to make up for what I have had to endure."  
  
"Ah, little brother, in that you are right. Crucio." The word had barely left the elder Malfoy's lips when the smaller man hit the floor. His screams echoed off the paneled room's walls. Smiling, Lucius walked up and kicked his brother over on to his back. Ending the curse Lucius looked down. "Up, Stephan. Take it like the man that you will never be."  
  
Stephan grimaced and tried to stand. Failing, he gained a hold on the couch and managed to get to his knees. Bending down Lucus placed a hand on his brother's shoulders and leaned into his ear. "We said we would give you what you deserved when you had been of sufficient use. So we shall. Goodbye baby brother." Lucius planted a kiss on his brother's brow, than whispered, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
Turning Lucius walked out into the entryway. Three other Deatheaters were masked and waiting. "Take that refuse and dispose of it properly. He was a Malfoy in part. Then start the search. The Master will not be pleased to find out we did not find what he wanted."  
  
The others nodded and went to work. Lucius began to climb to his bedchamber. He was so tired. That damned woman and insufferable house- elf. Why couldn't they just die quietly? Why make such a fuss? His body ached from where he had impacted with the classroom wall. He cringed. The dark lord would not be pleased when he discovered the mission had failed. They had blown their operative's cover inside the school for nothing. And now everyone would realize they had operations in the states. All for nothing. Lucus sighed. He knew he had hours of pain to look forward to.  
  
Suddenly his arm began to burn. Dejected, Lucius turned and walked back outside and disapparated to his master's side. The forest was dark and the sky obscured by the gathering fog. Lucius had no idea what country they were in let alone the region. He scanned the clearing hoping to catch sight of the Master.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Lucius hit the ground. What seemed like hours later the pain cleared and he managed to lift his head enough to see the feet of his liege. Crawling like an animal, he just barley was able to plant a diffident kiss on the sodden robe.  
  
"You failed."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I do not know my lord. There was a woman and an elf."  
  
"ENOUGH! You lost my prize because of an elf and a woman. Here I thought you had some talent Malfoy. Perhaps I should reunite you with your father and brother. After all, young Draco is almost ready. Perhaps he would appreciate the benefits of my good esteem, as you obviously do not care for them. Considering how much time you spend in the mud."  
  
"Master, I. I accept your judgement. I was foolish and over confidant. But I promise to find the One my lord. Find it and bring it to you. As you commanded."  
  
Voldermort reached one claw like hand out and pulled the cowering man to his feet. "You had better my servant. I do not handle disappointment well. Remember what fate awaited young Salvianus for offending my ideas of wizard behavior. Marrying a muggle, even to help his cover, was going to far. Do not follow his path and stray from your oath."  
  
"Yes, Master. I will remember. I will always serve your needs before my own. I will always do as you ask without question. I will do my duty and bring you the One no matter the cost."  
  
"The cost may be your life Malfoy. But it is a certainty that if you fail I will have a meal for Nagini. Her mother so enjoyed the last Malfoy to fail in getting me what I wanted. Dumbledore now holds the key to my domination. Retrieve it."  
  
"Yes Master." Lucius shivered remembering his father's slow demise and the snake's pleasure in it.  
  
Voldermort waved Lucus off. Lucius stumbled out of the clearing and made his way to a rotting log. Gingerly he lowered himself to the ground and lost consciousness. After a few hours he jerked awake and pulled enough energy from surrounding life forms to apparate to Malfoy manor. He made his way into the large foyer and looked up to see Draco standing on the landing. The young man's eyes held contempt for the filthy being soiling the grand manor. The last thing Lucius noted was the proud tilt of his son's head as he hit the floor. He awoke a day later to find himself clean and tucked into his bed. Draco was holed up in his room and refused to come out. He remained there till it was time to leave for King's Cross.  
  
  
  
A/N: Want more back-story? All you have to do is ask. Flashbacks are your friend. Say it with me now, flashbacks are your friend. All together now.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	10. Twilight Zone

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Ten: Twilight Zone  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
Quick thanks to Suger for reviewing. Thank you so MUCH!!! Go read her stories to thank her. Please.  
  
Also like to thank my other two reviewers, I believe I already mentioned you, but in case I forgot, thank you LostAngel and the goddess that is Christina Hilt.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry was exhausted. Snape was merciless in his expectations for the veritaserum. Harry had to re-chop the bicorn horn five times before it met Snape's standards. The fat Lady did not seem at all suprised to see him. "Uhm, I don't know the password. They forgot to tell me."  
  
"Oh, deary you don't need one during the summer. Actually, I was going to leave to visit Vi for a few days. The door will be wide open."  
  
Harry was not so sure the lax security was a good thing. He stepped through after nodding to the large pink portrait. He collapsed onto one of the red chairs in front of the fire in the common room. He didn't notice Neville setting next to him until the boy slammed his book down.  
  
"Harry, how did your evening with Sn..Snape go? McGonagall stopped by and said you would be staying here for the summer to assist him. Merlin, am I glad I am horrible at potions!" Neville was visibly pale at the thought of being Snape's assistant.  
  
"Actually it wasn't that bad." //Did I just say that!// "We worked really hard, but it was worth it. We got a huge cauldron done and it turned out perfect."  
  
"What did you make?"  
  
Harry paused. Nobody told him to keep it quiet, but nobody told him to feel free to talk about it either. "Uhm, Neville, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure I should talk about it. It may be important that nobody knows. I'm probably being paranoid, but as Hermine once pointed out to me: a little paranoia keeps us all alive."  
  
Neville nodded. "I understand. I can't really talk about what I do for Prof. Spro." Suddenly Neville's eyes went wide and he sunk back into his chair.  
  
"Well Potter, it seems that you may have a brain after all." Harry mentally put a check mark next to his instincts about the door being left unguarded. "Here I was coming to remind you to keep your mouth shut about our unfortunate time together and I find you exercising a small amount of descresion." At this Snape paused and turned to go. As he reached the door once more he turned back. Harry could almost swear he saw a small glint of amusement light the cold obsidian eyes. "Keep it up and I might start wondering why you're not in Slytherin."  
  
Harry caught his breath. Snape had just given him a complement. Most people wouldn't take it for that, but Harry knew better. Grinning evilly he formulated the appropriate response. Something along the lines of 'Why Prof. I didn't know you cared'. Or 'Never considered it Sir'. Then threw them out and went with the first thing that came to him. "I asked the hat not to put me there."  
  
Snape blinked in response. "WHAT?"  
  
Harry looked confused for a second then responded. (Neville meanwhile was trying desperately to calm down. He kept repeating, vulture, hat, vulture, hat over and over to himself in his safe red chair.) "The headmaster didn't tell you?" At Snape's negative head nod Harry continued. //Why am I sharing this? I never even wanted Hermine and Ron to know! // "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, said I could do great things there. I told it no. Ron had made a wonderfully broad generalization a few minutes before and basically told me everyone in Slytherin became a dark wizard. Then Malfoy got sorted there and I did NOT want to be in the same building let alone dorm with that git. I was scared that the hat would put me there anyway. So I started thinking not Slytherin, not Slytherin and the hat heard and said Gryfindor would be the best alternative if I was sure. I was. I thought that if I was in Slytherin I would become like Malfoy, and idiots one and two that follow him around. Most likely a good thing too. If it hadn't put me here Malfoy and I would have had an all out duel by now and I have enough blood on my hands. And the house elves have enough cleaning. Blood is just impossible to get out of carpeting. I know, I've tried." Neville looked like he was about to loose his supper.  
  
Snape just stood there blinking. Harry internally added a dash to the Harry score board in his head. The board was still vastly occupied by Snape dashes, but Harry took what he could get. //Harry:1 Snape: 368,982.//  
  
"Potter, .Harry. You were almost in my house, and you chose. Now I have proof of your stupidity." At that Snape turned and strode out of the Grif. Common Room (GCR).  
  
//Harry:1 Snape: 368,983. I need to get rid of this internalized scoreboard. Wait, why get rid of it, just change it. It is my board after all. Okay, Harry: 25 Snape: 349,283. Damn, I am not good at lying to myself.//  
  
"Harry, did he just."  
  
Harry shook himself back to the conversation. "Call me by my first name? Yeah. I think we are coming to an understanding." // And penguins are ice- skating in Hell. Hope Satan likes to toboggan.//  
  
"THAT was an understanding, and what was that about you being in Slytherin!"  
  
"Look, the man is unsociable. He's downright mean. Cruel. Uncouth at times. But he is on our side. And he is working hard to make-up for his mistakes. While I hate his teaching method, despise his attitude, abhore his wit, and loathe the use of his tongue at sarcasm, he does know his subject. I guess I have come to respect him. And it is none of your business if the hat wanted to place me in Slytherin. I CHOSE Grifindor and have more than proved my right to be here." Neville looked doubtful.  
  
Harry thought back to the night of the Tri-Wizard tournament and how Snape had looked when he showed Fudge his Dark Mark. And all that Snape had done for the cause, in the last year alone. "He may not be a nice man Neville, but I believe, KNOW, he is a good one." Harry turned and began to go up to his dorm. "Goodnight Neville. I am so tired I think I could sleep though Ron watching a Cannon's game."  
  
Neville stood up and forcible stopped his knees from shaking. "I thought you could fight off the Imperius." Harry started to laugh but stopped when he noticed Neville's eyes wide with fear and his chin set with determination. An all together disturbing sight.  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Harry is not under the Imperius curse. He is growing up. Deal with it. And assume that Severus did some wonderful, unknown by those not in the three musketeers (HP, RW,HG) during 5th year. This will not be done by the time the 5th book is out. So we are trying to leave wiggle room. God I hope there is wiggle room enough. I MAY go back and fill in with a flashback, MAYBE!  
  
Any ideas on what he did? I could use some. That is the main reason why I didn't tell you. That, and this is shaping up to be about 20 chapters before they even get to Sept. 1st. Let me know if you want some background. Or have ideas for background. If everyone can just use their imaginations and come up with a wild rescue, dangerous mission, death- defying potion at the last minute, I would appreciate it.  
  
Live Long and Prosper, Saavik  
  
PS: I am leaving most of the author's notes because I have last editing duty. Starchild wrote earlier chapters and will be writing many of the later ones. I do the dark stuff and most of Severus. She handles Cat and the perky side of things. We confer on EVERYTHING before you see it, however. And share ideas. So it really is a collaborative effort after all. We may even pull in another friend to help right the smut chapter(s). Yes, SMUT. There will be a little, very little. The R rating is mostly for the dark humor, jokes, pranks, attitude, and happenings. But we will earn it with a good old-fashioned sex scene eventually. 


	11. Oh 'tis Sweet When In One

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Eleven: "Oh, 'tis sweet when in one line, two crafts directly meet."  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
***********  
  
"But first Albus, I think we need to talk."  
  
"What about child?"  
  
"Well, you most likely know this, I feel foolish telling you, after all.."  
  
"I know you were under the influence of a spell or potion, child. I was worried about you. But you seem to have gotten over it. May I ask if you are planning on pressing charges?"  
  
"I will if I can find the bastard. I had decided to just divorce him and move on. But now,.that is not what I wanted to discuss. My husband," Cat shivered, " will get his in time. Albus, you do realize teaching at Hogwarts will be difficult for me."  
  
"You can adjust. You seem to be a very resilient young woman. And I am sure a change of scenery will do you good. Not to mention the absence of certain, memories."  
  
"You are right. I don't think I could stay here. Not with Jamie and Joseph gone. They raised me you know. After my parents died. Joseph taught me so much about your world. It seems strange to be in it without him. And Jamie was the only one who I could talk to about what it is like to live with, yet separate from the group. But as much as I could use the move, how exactly am I going to teach a class without magic? After all, I just filled in for Stephan. I was not the main teacher."  
  
"Just because it is a muggle studies course doesn't mean I would keep you from using magic my dear." Albus looked shocked at the suggestion.  
  
"Albus, you really don't know. Oh this is too too funny. I am sorry I didn't tell you. It took Jamie so long to get excepted that when I came here we only told the staff, the students just assumed. look, the job offer was nice but I really can't go." Albus looked confused. "I am a muggle."  
  
"But.how?"  
  
"Well, my parents died when I was little. Mother had cancer and dad just wasted away after we lost her. Jamie had just married Joseph. She was my closest living family on Mom's side so she took me in. Jamie didn't have any magic either, but Joseph was a half-blood wizard. He got a job as a potions quality inspector and Jamie worked at a muggle-clothing store. They were all too happy to look after me. Joe taught me all about the wizarding world as he was teaching Jamie. When I went off to college he got a job teaching potions at Armstrong's and they decided it was high time to start their own family. Little Alia was born." Cat blinked back her tears.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Enough to say that Jamie and Joseph were my only family. Joseph raised me like I was his little sister. So I know enough about the wizarding world to pass. The students just assumed I was a muggle-born. It made life a little easier. Jamie had all kinds of pranks pulled on her when she first came. Miz Halloway and I decided to avoid the hassle and to just not correct their assumptions. When I covered Stephan's classes I was careful to do lessons where no magic COULD be used. That kept the issue null and void."  
  
Albus was stunned. //How can she be a muggle? She practically radiates magic. Perhaps because she was raised.Filch is a squib and he doesn't put off this kind of energy. But I have never seen her with a wand//  
  
"So thank you for the job offer, Albus. I understand though. No hard feelings. I will just go back to San Francisco." Albus cut her off.  
  
"No, you will just come to Hogwarts. We can't have you abandoning the children when they have lost so much. They need a piece of Armstrong's to take with them."  
  
"Albus, there are more than enough pieces on the ground to pick up. And they have more magic in them than me. I don't see how I can teach a class full of students without being able to do magic. Here it was fine. The students are use to muggles and a more laid back form of magic. It didn't seem strange to never see me with a wand. Most of the teachers never drew theirs outside of the lesson. But Hogwarts! Everything I have ever heard makes the place sound like a ... a circus. A crisis a minute! Purebloods everywhere. Suspicion and spies. Cassandra is enough of a problem with all her 'special' presents and 'I'll tell daddy' moments. I don't think I can handle a whole house like that."  
  
"I maybe able to pass as a muggle-born in front of the children, but never in front of the parents. And the Slytherins will never accept a muggle as a teacher; you don't even have a muggle-born on staff! How will I keep order, or protect them from danger? You need someone who can help you if the Deatheaters attack. I would be a liability."  
  
"Well the Slytherins will have to deal with a muggle-born witch on staff. For that is what you will be to everyone besides myself and one of my colleagues. I would not tell anyone, but someone needs to know incase I am.indisposed. Any oddities in behavior or knowledge will be passed off as you being an American. We have enough staff capable of fighting off an attack. Our wards are far stronger than Armstrong's. I tried to strengthen them, but Miz Halloway was not much help. It takes a great effort, over centuries, to cast even the most elemental of the wards around Hogwarts. There just wasn't enough time or energy to adequately protect this school. You will have no worries within my walls, child."  
  
"It is not my safety I worry for Albus. Do you honestly think this could work?"  
  
"We do not know unless we try. Now what happened with your husband?"  
  
Cat filled him in on what Joseph had found. Albus was most displeased to learn of Stephan's trickery. He was adamant that Cat file charges. He did not want another woman to fall victim to Stephan's cauldron. But Cat was worried. Stephan had not come back. Surely he would have returned when the news of the attack broke? Albus told her to not worry about it. He was probably fleeing the aurors. He would have known the love potion would not remain a secret for much longer. The attack was a perfect cover for his escape. Albus walked with Cat to talk to the AMA aurors, again, in hopes of getting them to believe her.  
  
In his mind Albus was planning on just who to ask for help covering up Cat's lack of ability. //He could use a distraction. Of course he will not be pleased to have to work with a muggle. But the look on his face..hehehehe. Perfect. And maybe, just maybe I can get him to have some fun.//  
  
A/N: Albus's idea of fun can be dangerous. The title is from Hamlet. And remember that nobody besides Lucius, Voldermort, Wormtail, and two anonymous none Severus Deatheaters know Stephan is dead. Or that he was working for Voldermort. OR that he was Lucius's half brother. 


	12. I Shut My Eyes In Order To See

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Twelve: I Shut My Eyes In Order To See  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
********* Albus was getting too old for this. The AMA talks had not gone smoothly. They had not wanted to let Cat out of their sight. They believed she had to have something to do with the attack. They did not trust her. The fact that she, a mere muggle, had survived seemed to fuel their paranoia. When Dumbledore told them she would be going back to England with him, they had almost arrested her just to keep her in their jurisdiction.  
  
Only after Veritaserum did they agree to let her leave. Although they still refused to except Stephan's use of a love potion as truth. The veritaserum just proved Joseph had told her of his findings, not the validity of them. And since he had taken the caldron and its contents with him to the now ruined school, there was no proof. The AMA agreed that no one would use a love potion that required daily doses. This also confused Albus. There were many more efficient and less complex potions which effects were permanent, why make one that required constant use?  
  
Cat herself supplied the answer. Her nightly hot chocolate sessions. Sometimes Stephan would leave and not make it. He would then come home and enjoy the effect of a 'free' Cat. Stephan liked the idea that she stayed of her own free will. He knew that left to her own devises for too long, Cat would leave him. But she took her vows to seriously to leave without at least trying to work it out. So he could fight with her than drug her. No matter what he said, or how he treated her, after the potion she would crawl back for more.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. //Stephan has to be involved in this somehow. Why would he disappear just before the school was attacked? And by the pictures I've seen, he bares a striking resemblance to Salvianus. What did that old codger do? I don't see any of Larena in him; perhaps Salvianus . wouldn't surprise me. The man goes and has an affair on my sister and then brings a child into the world. Then sends the little one off to play spy. Makes sense. Just like Salvianus. Larena, what did you ever see in him?//  
  
Shaking his head, Dumbledore put thoughts of his long dead sibling out of his mind. He turned to the fireplace. He had been gone for over a week. His daily owls to Minerva had made it clear that everything was going smoothly in America, if not quickly. He knew he would be in the States for a while longer and Minerva would need to be told what to do in preparation for the coming year.  
  
Throwing some powder into the fireplace, Albus waited for Minerva to answer his call. "Albus! Are you returning yet?" "No, Minerva my dear. I have yet more work, I am afraid. I was calling to see what, if any, help you needed from me to get Hogwarts ready for the coming term?"  
  
"Oh Albus, you will be back in time to do that won't you?"  
  
"I fear not. The AMA is behaving remarkably similar to the MOM. I am beginning to wonder if I should compare Cornelius's ancestry to that of Director Edwards. I believe I may have discovered long lost family for the man."  
  
Minerva looked ill at the thought of more Fudge's running around. "Well, Albus, let me think. We have a little over a month till classes start. The house-elves have the food well in hand. The cleaning has been done and anti-dust charms in place for weeks. The train crew contacted me yesterday to say they will be ready. The course curriculums need to be reviewed and start of term rule changes discussed. We still need a DADA teacher and a muggles studies professor."  
  
"Contact Remus. Now that we have formally broken from the ministry we should be able to hire him without a problem. Tell him to bring Snuffles. He will understand. Oh, and I have a muggle studies instructor. She was teaching here at Armstrong's. Her class was the only one to survive. I believe she could use a change of scenery. As for the rules and curriculums, try a staff meeting. No matter how much Severus grumbles he will attend."  
  
"Will the parents stand for a werewolf teaching? And can we trust this new instructor?"  
  
"The parents can deal with it or transfer their students. A war is coming Minerva, and we need the students to be prepared. It is not us that will be on the frontlines. I want them to have a chance. Remus will make sure they know what to do. And as for Cat, I trust her like I trust Hagrid." With this Albus said goodbye to Minerva and went for tea.  
  
*******  
  
Back at Hogwarts:  
  
Minerva sat back in her chair. //Trust her like Hagrid. By Merlin this is going to be a problem. ..... I miss him.// Minerva rose from her chair and went to look out the window. She hated being separated from Albus. His age worried her. She knew she did not have much longer to be with him and the stress of fighting a war was not helping matters. Sighing she went back to her paperwork. She had kept many of the problems from the Headmaster in his absence. //No need to worry him. Just tell him enough so he knows I am not lying but not enough to cause him undue concern.// Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.  
  
"Come in. Ahh, Severus. I was about to come look for you." Snape's eyebrow rose. "I need to call a staff meeting before term. Will you please take care of it? With Albus gone I can't seem to find time to do the Headmaster's jobs as well as mine as Deputy Headmistress."  
  
"Not a problem Minerva. I will get started after we talk." Snape's easy expectance put McGonagall on edge. She had expected a fight or at least smugness. "What about?"  
  
"Potter and Longbottom."  
  
"WHAT did they do." Minerva's voice seemed tired and all too ready to defend her students.  
  
"Nothing, yet. Potter is worrying me. He seems to be, well, stressed. And Longbottom is not handling things well either. Perhaps they should be sent home."  
  
"Look, we need help. Professor Sprout can't go on alone, and you are up to your neck in work. I know you and Potter do not get on, but please work around it. And Neville should never even have to see you."  
  
"Minerva that is not the point. These are children. They are just turning sixteen. Perhaps we should not be asking them to help in the fight. They need to grow up. Merlin Minerva, I know what it is like to lose a childhood. Can we not afford to let them have theirs?"  
  
"You are not getting rid of them that easy Snape. You are just upset that two Gryffindors were chosen instead of Slytherins. Enough. Do your job and I will do mine." Minerva pushed Severus out into the hall. He stormed off to his dungeons. //That man will stop at nothing to infuriate me.//  
  
//That woman is insufferable. To think I actually tried to HELP her students and that is the thanks I get. Bloody hag.//  
  
A/N: They hate each other. Severus and Minerva that is. Minerva will not be portrayed as all nicey nice in this either. She is just as anti-Slytherin as Severus appears to be anti-Griffindor. And yes Albus and Minerva are getting it on. No explicate details are planned, just humor ones. Enjoy. R & R or the Stormtroopers will come for you.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	13. Liberare Tutemet

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Liberare tutemet  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry had the afternoon free. The first one since he had come back to Hogwarts. He was leery to return to the Griffindor Common Room. //Neville is probably lying in wait.// Harry sighed. The normally quiet and friendly boy was driving him to distraction. Neville was always questioning him and trying to follow him around. //I thought he was here to help out Sprout. Must not take long. He is ALWAYS in the Common Room.// Harry was walking quickly to the quidditch pitch. //Neville will not come out here, and if he does I can out fly him with my eyes closed and my broom weighted down.// He mounted his broom and rouse into the air. Harry desperately wanted to clear his head.  
  
//I just can't figure Snape out. One minute he is all, Harry this.Harry that and the next. Bahm. Potter you idiot. And what about the workload! I have been working like a house-elf for weeks.// He had arrived at Hogwarts in mid-July. It was now the beginning of August. His birthday had come and gone with the usual gifts except for one major change. Snape. He had received a present from Snape. Harry pushed his firebolt into a hard turn and circled back over the pitch. //Why? I just don't get it. The greasy git, is well, human. That is not right.// Harry dove quickly and pulled up just in time to graze the top of the turf. Rolling upside-down he flew towards the forest and out over the lake. Banking he came back toward the flying banners that marked the field.  
  
His gift had not been ornate. It was a simple potions manual. But what confused Harry was its age. It was obviously very old and well worn. Inside, the cover listed the names of previous owners and Severus Snape stood out prominently right above a delicately written Harry Potter. A time worn inscription was etched into the back cover. It was in Latin: liberare tutemet. Save yourself. Harry did not understand why Snape would have given him this. The other names were all from prominent Slytherin families. Old blood, pureblood, and read like a whose-who of the Deatheater ranks. Was Snape asking him to switch sides? No. That couldn't be it. Snape had come back from that abyss. Than what could it be? Harry stopped in mid air and hovered high above the ground. What was the message, the meaning? //Damn that man. He has been around Dumbledore to long. Why can't he just say it, what ever it is, and leave me in peace?//  
  
The last month had gone rather smoothly between the two comrades in circumstance. The potions they brewed would last Madam Pomfrey quite some time meaning if Snape had to attend to more complicated brewing later he could rest easy about the hospital's supply. Their other task was not going so well. The storage of the herbs Neville and Sprout had been growing was time consuming and tedious. The endless mind numbing plucking, washing, drying, sorting, clipping, preserving, bottling, labeling, spell- fasting, ..... was enough to make Harry miss the novelty of avoiding Dudley and Vernon. To make matters worse it was done in virtual silence. Snape would instruct Harry on what to do for the day and then leave him be. Every so often the professor would ask for something, a chart or tool, and Harry would pass it to him or vise-versa. And the thunderous sound of Snape's disapproval could still be heard echoing off the dungeon walls. But for the most part the days and evenings were spent in silence. Hands working and minds just thinking.  
  
To much thinking. Harry would stand and bottle the dried yarrow and remember Cedric. Remember Wormtail. Simply remember. It was slowly eating him alive. Harry kicked the broom back into motion and glided to the ground. He was do back in the dungeons anytime now. Thoughts of another evening spent in restless contemplation slowed his feet on the return to the castle doors.  
  
********* ******* *********  
  
Severus Snape watched the young Griffindor sulk back to the castle and wondered. Did he understand the book? Did he know what was meant? Did Potter understand that he could not save everyone. The only person who could save you was yourself. All the men who had owned that book had done great things. The family names were proud. But the current owners of those names had forgotten that to be proud did not mean to be cruel. That power did not mean crushing the weak. Nor that to be aristocracy came with a price. To serve. They had forgotten that they were indebted to those upon whose backs their fortunes and names had been made. They believed that they disserved homage for simply existing. The book was a reminder that all can fall from grace. Young, old, proud, strong, Griffindor, and Slytherin. And the only way to find redemption was through yourself. Potter needed that lesson. Needed to understand that he alone could not save the wizarding world. Idiots like Fudge would make it hard enough to survive let alone preserver. No, Harry had to understand that the only individual he had to save was himself.  
  
Severus turned back to the darkened towers of the ancient school and walked back to his private prison. He had not learned that lesson when he should have. The last potions master had given him that book before his sixteenth birthday and asked him what he would do to save himself. He had replied that he would simply keep going. The older man had looked him in the eye and told him that simple survival was not living. One day he would understand. Saying that he had handed the tome to the very confused boy and explained that redemption was a hard road one never traveled lightly. But no one could start him on the path. He had to take the first step.  
  
Severus had not listened. He had followed his fellow classmates into the arms of Satan and thanked them for it. He had done it to survive. To fit in. To make a place for himself. He had not understood the path he was taking lead not to a home, but to a prison. A prison of self-loathing, groveling subservience, and cruel inhumanities. His teacher had known that Severus would have to make that choice. He had given him a way to find hope when he discovered his mistake. The book had lead him back to the light, back to himself. It was through that simple saying, save yourself, that he had found himself. Not through the teachings of a crazed lunatic or the hatred he had been taught. He had returned to Dumbledore not for a rescue but to began his own climb out of hell. Back down the path he should never have taken.  
  
//Draco should be heading down the wrong path right about now. Merlin, the child does not, can not want this.// Snape's hand momentarily strayed to his left forearm. //Lucius has no idea about his son's true personality. The child could really have been wonderful as a teacher if he had not been trust into darkness at every chance. The boy acts like Lucius is god. I wonder if he can even see the disgrace the man lives in. It would probably brake him.//  
  
Severus had reached his private quarters. He needed to change before he met with the Potter boy for the evening's work. The potion they would be brewing tended to heat the room up rather fast and his current robes would prove to heavy. Sighing he uttered the password and entered his sanctuary. "Imperium sui, liberare ipse."  
  
*******  
  
A/N: The book was given to Harry and not Draco because Severus knows that the lesson Draco needs is not about salvation. Draco needs to learn about free thought. Harry is the one who believes he has to save everyone and that he is not important. The lesson for Harry is not the same as for Snape or Draco. The book's meaning changes with the situation. The saying is simple yet can mean whatever the person needs it too. I doubt the book will resurface in this story. It was simply meant to show that Snape is concerned about Harry and really is making an effort to be civil. It also shows how important Snape deemed his discovery about Harry's sorting. He understands Harry better know that he found out that Harry has with in him the traits of a Slytherin.  
  
What Snape doesn't know is how far Draco has come. Draco understands the lesson Severus is trying to teach Harry, Snape's lesson from so long ago, and his own lesson of free thought.  
  
The book is kind of a 'god helps those who help themselves' thing. It is a big part of Snape's personality. That is why he hates Hermione helping Neville. He adamantly believes we all have to do it for ourselves.  
  
This is just my Snape. What he is like in this story. You may say it is out of character, but I don't care. He has layers. He is cold and cruel, but he has a reason for every move he makes. He does. Really. Well, emotion got the better of him in book three. But be honest, wouldn't you want revenge for almost getting eaten?  
  
About my latin: I don't know latin. It comes from a dictionary which means it is not conjugated properly or at all in most cases. The title is suppose to say save yourself. And the password is I command myself to save myself. Or something of the like.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	14. As the World Spins

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Fourteen: As the World Spins  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
*******************  
  
Neville knew something was wrong. Harry and Snape, working together? Neville shock his head. How could Dumbledore allow this to happen? That greasy git had to be working for you-know-who, he had to be. Neville sipped at his butterbeer. "Trevor, Dumbledore will never listen to us. He won't even listen to Harry when it comes to Snape. Merlin, Trevor, what am I going to do!" Trevor looked up at his master and gave a load croak. Just then the portrait hole opened and Harry came stumbling in. Again.  
  
"Harry, that is the 100th time you have helped that bastard out and the 100th time you have come stumbling back in here so tired you can hardly stand up. When is enough, enough?"  
  
"Neville, you are becoming an alcoholic." //Gods I am tired of fighting with him!// "Listen, Snape is not working for Voldermort. I am not under a spell or curse. I am not about to die of exhaustion no matter what it looks like. And NO I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I am working on Dumbledore's orders in addition to Snape's. You are too whether you realize it or not. Now I am going to bed. It has been a long day." Harry turned to go but Neville blocked his path.  
  
"Of course I am working on the headmaster's."  
  
Harry cut him off. "No, working with Snape."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Where do you think those plants you and Sprout have been laboring over are going? Snape and I have been."  
  
Neville cut in this time. "You've been wasting my work is what! Potions won't keep forever!"  
  
"Neither do dry stores, but you didn't let me finish. Snape has been brewing the potions that do last, replenishing Madam Pomfrey's stock and adding some new stress relieving potions. The next year is going to involve more intense training for everyone. A war is coming. We have to be ready. Snape and I have also been doing the preserving work on the herbs you picked." //Yeah, and experimenting with several very nasty little surprise poisons for a few select members of a little organization that has a liking for silver masks, dark cloaks, and muggles in distress.//  
  
Neville stopped pacing. He set down his butterbeer and turned to face Harry. He had been wondering who was drying and storing the plants after they matured.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do Neville. Those plants maybe needed to brew more potions later. Please, for Merlin's sake, let me get on with this in peace! I have no idea how Snape was planning on getting this done without help. My gods, he would have needed an industrial strength time turner."  
  
Harry smiled at Neville. Reluctantly, Neville returned the grin. He still thought something was up as Harry slowly crawled up to his bead. "Trevor, I am going to have to take action. For once I am going to live up to the Grifindore name." Trevor croaked. "What da ya mean how? I'm gonna confront Snape." Trevor trembled and hopped under the sofa. Neville took a large gulp of his now almost empty butterbeer.  
  
************* A/N: I know butterbeer contains very little alcohol. But this is Neville. He has a low tolerance. Plus Madam Rosmerta might have a more potent form behind the counter. You never know! Pardon the lack of true drunken writing. Neville is not THAT drunk, not yet. And I have pity for him. I am making him an unsteady drunk, but an eloquent one, to a degree.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	15. Don't Try This Sober Kids

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Don't Try This Sober Kids  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
******************  
  
Neville stumbled his way slowly to the dungeons. He had to talk to Snape. He rounded the corner just down from the potion's lab. He swayed slightly and held onto the wall for support. Stealing himself, he walked up to the door and knocked. It was open. Casually he peered inside. The classroom tables were strewn with clippings and the unusable parts of herbs and the like. Bundles of various ingredients were hanging from drying racks scattered in the isles. Snape's main desk was littered with parchment tables and various clippers, twine, and other instruments of herb storage. In the middle of the mess was the professor himself. His head was resting on some half prepared willow bark. He seemed to have slept though the knock. His dark hair fell over his face and his hands were stretched out before him. He had obviously fallen asleep working. Neville stepped fully into the room and the Professor jerked awake. "Who, oh. Longbottom.. What is it you require." His voice, while horse from his interrupted sleep still rang with sarcasm and anger.  
  
Neville cringed and mentally berated himself for the stupid idea of confronting Snape. //That is it. No more butterbeer, certainly not Rosmerta's 'special house blend'. Well you're here. Must do something. Well are you a Griffindor or a Hufflepuff. Do it.// "Professor, I want to know if what Harry says is true. Are you on our side." Snape's eyebrow rose. "Is all this," Waves his arms about the room and almost falls over, "just a ploy? Are the potions for Madam Pomfrey what they ought to be?" At this the aforementioned eyebrow was lost to Snape's hairline. "And most importantly is Harry still sane." Here Snape struggled desperately not to laugh. "Because he has been defending you. He actually said he respected you." Snape practically had to bit his sleeve to keep from letting the laughter loose. As is he had to stand up to keep from falling off his stole. Not that Neville was an any condition to notice. // 'Nice Neville. Good job threatening him. Bloody foul you are.' Shut up. 'Make me.' I need to get ride of that voice.//  
  
Snape tried to look aghast. "Potter is sane by Dumbledore standards anyway, which is not saying much. And yes I work for Albus. I have since shortly before your birth. And the potions are not what Poppy wanted." Neville paled. "They are a much higher quality. I see Mr. Potter's ability to keep his mouth shut was short lived. Now leave my sight." Neville cringed and obeyed.  
  
//The boy is obviously intoxicated. Rosmerta needs to be more careful with that house blend. I remember when Lucius and I. oh, never mind. Bad thoughts. Think about the present Severus, never the past. Think about what you are going to do to Potter for spilling the information to Longbottom. Not that it matters. Was not much of secret by any standard to begin with. Anyone with half a brain could have figured out where the plants were going. That automatically exudes half of the world, most of Hogwarts and Longbottom included. (Sigh.) Potter respects me. Damn. Takes the fun out of it somehow.//  
  
Snape began to clean up the disaster that was his work/classroom. It was not long until the new term would start. Dumbledore had sent word he would be returning from America soon. That whole school gone, all those children. Snape felt a cold shiver run down his spine. His body did not betray the movement to the outside world however. Like his suppressed laughter, no outward sign was given of his inner thoughts. Waving his wand over the door he intoned the arcane incantations that locked the room from intruders and retired to his bedchamber.  
  
********** A/N: No, there is no implied slash between Lucius and Snape. Think more along the lines of the first kill. Very dark bloody stuff, not sex. Well, not between those two at least. I might resolve this plot arch later. Might not. Think I will. So keep your minds out of the very fun gutter for now. I will let you know when it is safe to reenter the waters. Dada...dadum.dada.dada.da.dddadadadadadadadada ahahahahahah!!!!  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	16. I Know Well What I am Fleeing

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Sixteen: I Know Well What I am Fleeing From, But Not What I am In Search of. ~ Michel de Montaigne  
  
***Disclaimer***  
  
See Chapter Seven Please. Thank You.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
*******  
  
Draco watched his father collapse in the entryway. As he fell his body started the twitching Draco had learned accompanied the after effects of the Cruciatus. Sighing, Draco levitated his father up and moved him to his room. With a few simple spells he had him cleaned and healed.  
  
Draco left his father tucked safety in bed and returned to his sanctuary. He warded the door and turned on his music. Letting it calm him once more, he pulled out some parchment and began to brainstorm:  
  
  
  
WAYS TO GET OUT 1. Kill Father 4. Leave 2. Burn Father 5. Join the Deatheaters 3. Hex Father very badly. 6. Kill self 7. Join Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Draco quickly crossed of the sixth suggestion. Suicide was for cowards and those of low intelligence. Life may not be what he wanted, but death was never an option. NEVER. Draco stared at the list. Dumbledore. //The old geezer just might be the answer.// Draco could not stand the thought of cowering at Voldermort's feet, but Dumbledore never asked for admiration. Only respect. And he gave it out as much, if not more, than he received it. Draco craved respect. He had grown tired of fear. And money, while still vastly important to him, had failed to gain him anything other than obligation. Respect was an intriguing concept. To earn something. To receive it not for birth right or vault size, but for actions and choices. //Dumbledore would let me think for myself. He would not MAKE me fight for him. But he would let me stay at Hogwarts till this blows over or I graduate. He would never force me to come back here to take the mark. The man's eyes teared up when I left. Crazy fellow tried to hug me, 'Take care child.' He knows. He knows what Father has planned and he doesn't want it to happen. But he let me chose to come home. Maybe he will let me chose to stay away.//  
  
Draco kicked himself for not thinking of this sooner. //If I had stopped wallowing in self pity like a bloody Hufflepuff I might already be out of this mess.// Draco thought back to the hours spent in anxious immobility. //Malfoys do not bow and they do not cry. I will get through this with my dignity and honor intact. Unlike FATHER.// Draco cringed at the all to frequently repeated spectacle of his father landing bonelessly (Sometimes literally) in the entryway. The stench of muck and bog hanging in his robes and hair. Many a time Draco had bent to help his father up to only be mistaken for the Dark Lord in the elder Malfoy's pain induced haze. Draco knew his father crawled to answer his MASTER'S summons. Lucius would prostrate himself, kiss the helms of his Lord's robes and basically fully degrade himself at any and every opportunity trying, desperately, to gain favor. Draco refused to cater to anyone else's desires before his own. There was a time he blindly obeyed his father. That time had ended on his fifteenth birthday.  
  
Draco rechecked his wards. //That should take him a good 15 minutes to break through in a healthy state, let alone what he will be in for awhile. That should be enough time to hide any, incriminating, evidence and come up with any excuses that maybe necessary.// He went back to his desk and changed the song playing. He wanted something a little less angsty and more hopeful. The time for self-pity was past. The tears dried. Draco would pull himself out of hell without help. //Like a true Malfoy, not the pathetic waste of magic in the other room.// His plan formulated, Draco sat back to wait.  
  
Beatles: Think For Yourself  
  
I've got a word or two  
  
To say about the things that you do  
  
You're telling all those lies  
  
About the good things that we can have  
  
If we close our eyes Do what you want to do  
  
And go where you're going to  
  
Think for yourself  
  
'Cause I won't be there with you I left you far behind  
  
The ruins of the life that you had in mind  
  
And though you still can't see  
  
I know your mind's made up  
  
You're gonna cause more misery Do what you want to do  
  
And go where you're going to  
  
Think for yourself  
  
'Cause I won't be there with you Although your mind's opaque  
  
Try thinking more if just for your own sake  
  
The future still looks good  
  
And you've got time to rectify  
  
All the things that you should Do what you want to do  
  
And go where you're going to  
  
Think for yourself  
  
'Cause I won't be there with you Do what you want to do  
  
And go where you're going to  
  
Think for yourself  
  
'Cause I won't be there with you  
  
Think for yourself  
  
'Cause I won't be there with you *****  
  
A/N: Ahhhh. So you now should have guessed that Chapter Seven was Draco. Well duh. If you didn't, you are the weakest link. Sorry had to say it. Yes, this is a rather abrupt about face from Seven. But Draco had to have a little while to wallow. Now he is done and that ambition and cunning are up and running. (I rhymed!) And Draco does not want to end up a sniveling toady for Voldie. (I must be tired, I did it again.) Nope, nope, nope. Daddy dearest will not be running his life for him anymore. Go Draco!  
  
Bye the bye, the song is both about Draco's decision to go with the light and a sign he wants his father to join him. Think about Draco singing it to Lucius. That is how it is meant to be interpreted in this story.  
  
R & R please. We get lonely. (Make sad face)  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	17. Logic is the Beginning of Wisdom, Not th...

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik Chapter Seventeen: Logic is the Beginning of Wisdom, Not the End. ***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
*********  
  
Severus was genuinely upset. The staff meeting Minerva had asked him to arrange had not gone well. The other professors were not at all pleased to have more added to their workloads. With Albus gone the already stressed staff was hard pressed to fill his shoes. No one could quite believe all the man did. He never seemed busy or pressed for time. Severus secretly held the opinion the man used an illegal time-turner. It would be just like Albus to do so. //Hypocrite.//  
  
To top it off Longbottom was still being bothersome. He had stopped his incessant pestering of Potter, but now had the habit of watching Snape. He seemed to be trying to figure the older man out. Severus was not at all interested in having Longbottom psychoanalyze him. //Albus is enough of an annoyance. Now Longbottom has decided to 'cheer up' the lonely professor. Pha. Why can't they handle the fact that I am HAPPY alone. Damn Gryffindors think everyone needs to run around laughing and playing pranks to enjoy life. I'd much rather sit back with a good book and a glass of incredibly strong tea. Merlin, I sound like Lupin.//  
  
That thought only reinforced Snape's rather sour mood. The news that the werewolf would be returning did nothing to ease the strain of a new term. To add to that Albus had sent word he would be bringing not only a dozen American students with him to Hogwarts, but their teacher as well. //Bloody brilliant Albus. He obviously has had little to do with American teenagers. Well, Minerva will bear the brunt of their antics. Being Deputy Headmistress disciplining the little mongrels will be up to her.// This slightly cheered Snape. Not enough to be noticeable, however.  
  
Sighing Snape moved on to his next grievance. At the meeting Minerva had dropped what for her was a bombshell. The MOM was worried that in light of the attack Hogwarts was in need of extra security. Personally Snape agreed. Dumbledore was over confidant in the wards. There was always a way around the wards. When he had been a spy he had been able to disapparate off the grounds. That was suppose to be impossible. But he and Voldermort had worked around it. Luckily the Dark Lord had never figured out how to apparate IN, only how to disapparate OUT.  
  
Fudge had suggested they have dementors posted. After the debacle of three years ago and Crunch a year later, the staff had put their collective foot down. Since the break, Fudge could not force the issue. Minerva was able to convince them on a settlement. //Dragons.// This was not a problem to Severus. They had settled on three females. Charlie Weasley was to accompany them as their keeper. While Snape was none to fond of the Weasley family, he knew Charlie was a more than competent Dragon keeper. And the dragons chosen were all highly intelligent and trained. Contrary to popular belief some dragons were actually semi-sentient. It only happened after they reached a certain age. Charlie had struck an allegiance with a group of such dragons. In exchange for guarding Hogwarts the dragons got free 'grazing' rights in the forbidden forest. So long as they leave the centaurs, werewolves, and unicorns alone. They also would be allowed to roam the countryside of England, under strong anti-muggle wards. A privilege they had long been denied.  
  
Minerva was dead set against the idea. Even if Snape had not approved of the concept, her adamant displeasure was enough to ensure his siding with Fudge. //First time for everything.// This was why he was now standing in the transfiguration Professor's office. She had called him here to discuss what in her mind equaled his tampering with her students. //Sheer revenge for my voting in favor of the dragons this is. Does she honestly think calling me in for scaring Longbottom when he stumbled in to my dungeons to drunkenly accuse me of working for Voldemort is going to cause me to.//  
  
Severus's thoughts were interrupted by the aforementioned Professor rushing into the small cramped room. Pushing aside a pile of parchments she clasped into her chair. She did not offer Snape a seat. "What pray tell, did you do to the boy?"  
  
"If you are referring to Longbottom, nothing. The boy came to see me to.express his concerns as to my loyalties. I set him straight and sent him back to bed."  
  
"The child seems set on figuring you out Severus. He has been peppering the staff with questions about you. Everything from favorite food to childhood illnesses. What is he trying to accomplish?"  
  
"I believe he is endeavoring to learn how my mind works. He, like Dumbledore, has decided I am in need of, I believe the word is cheer. I cringe at the thought of why he wants to know my favorite foods. The disaster can't even make a swelling solution, I hate to see what he would do to roast duck."  
  
"You like roast duck?"  
  
"Not really. I just refuse to inform you of what I do like. You would make sure the kitchens never fixed it again. And as for the duck, you can have them make it as often as you like. I neither care for, nor dislike it." Snape's eyes held an air of mischief as McGonagall's fell. She had been hoping to torture him with an all-duck-for-a-week menu. //Should have known he would never reveal anything I could use.//  
  
"Just the same, leave Neville alone. And what are you doing to Harry? He seems to be constantly exhausted. And his temper is causing problems. He yelled at Hagrid yesterday and made him cry. Poor Fang was beside himself. Hagrid was afraid Harry didn't want to be his friend any longer. It took me a good hour to get Harry to apologize. And Neville told Sprout that Harry almost hit him the other night. All Neville asked was how the potion brewing was coming along."  
  
"There is the problem. Longbottom has been showing far too much interest in Potter's activities this summer. I am of the opinion that Potter is simply fed up with the incompetent ramblings of the half-wit. As for Harry's temper, I have seen the problem and am working on it."  
  
"WHY are you working on it! I am his head of house. You should have reported." Snape cut her off.  
  
"You are ill prepared to deal with the issues that are plaguing Harry. The young man is in danger of going dark." At Minerva's outraged look, Snape continued. "I know you don't want to see it, Minerva. No one does. He has seen more evil in this world than most of Hogwarts put together and he is just 16. I am not saying he would join Voldermort. I am more worried he will defeat and replace him. Oh, not as evil personified, but as something more dangerous. A righteous hero. I model of conduct. He could be far worse than the Dark Lord. All his actions cloaked in light, motives seemingly pure, but in reality he would be lost. That is what I fear Minerva. His temper is but the start. The stress is getting to him. He needs to vent."  
  
"I can not believe you are implying that Harry would EVER go dark!"  
  
"All of us have the potential. I hope, by Merlin I pray, I am wrong. Let me be wrong. Oh gods, Minerva, let me be wrong."  
  
"Potential. You would know about that. How is your DEAR friend's son, Draco doing? All ready to take the plunge? Perhaps we should let him start classes a few weeks late. Let him get a head start on his future."  
  
"DO NOT EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT! Draco is in danger of losing himself to his father's evil. Lucius use to be my friend. The man I knew is dead. In his place lives an abomination. Draco is a slave to that man's will. Have you never seen the bruises, the curse signs when he comes back from holiday? Well I have Minerva. And if it were in my power Draco would never return home again. But we can not prove anything, and Lucius is far to powerful for us to accomplish anything through the courts."  
  
"Draco is a lost cause. The boy was evil from the start. Why Albus still tries with him is beyond me. Once a Dark Wizard, always a Dark Wizard. He has not once given an indication that he wishes to do anything other than follow his father's example. Logic would dictate we takes steps to neutralize the treat."  
  
"Much appears beyond you Minerva. Draco is not yet a Dark Wizard, at least not that I am aware of. Perhaps I can yet keep him from that. Perhaps my mistakes can teach him. And logic, Minerva, is the beginning of wisdom, not the end." With a sad shake of his head Severus left the office. Minerva stormed after him into the hall.  
  
"Severus Snape you listen to me. Draco Malfoy is not worth the space he takes up. Air is wasted on him. I hope he gets all that he deserves." Turning back into her office, she missed Snape's reply.  
  
"So do I Minerva. But our ideas on what that is differ greatly."  
  
A/N: Yes Minerva is being a bitch and Severus is out of character. His role as a spy has ended, presumably in the missing fifth year. This lets him stop some of his rather flamboyantly anti-social behavior. Although, he still is anti-social. I wouldn't have him any other way. And as for an evil Harry, we are not really making him evil. We just want people to worry a little. Snape's concerns are valid. Especially if Harry keeps repressing. And Neville's little preoccupation with the potions master? Nothing too serous. The man surprised him and Neville is rather grateful for Snape not killing him. He is also realizing he doesn't need to fear him anymore. His curiosity about Snape is an effort to humanize him. That and he is thinking a Christmas present might make the man smile. And he knows Snape will be hard to buy for so he is shopping early. No really, I'm not kidding.  
  
As for the dragons. We think Charlie is hot. It was the only real way to work him in. As for Hagrid's reaction, Chapter 27 should deal with that and his fight with Harry.  
  
Title and subsequent quote "Logic is the Beginning of Wisdom, Not the End" was spoken by Spock to Valaris in STVI: The Undiscovered Country.  
  
R&R while you LL&P  
  
Saavik 


	18. Between the Darkness and the Light

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik Chapter Eighteen: Between the Darkness and the Light, I am Found  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
******************  
  
"Potter, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Sorry sir, I was trying to follow the instructions. I take it that wormwood is not the next ingredient?"  
  
"It isn't even in this potion! Good Gods Potter, how have you managed to ever survive for this long?" Harry cringed. He had been at Hogwarts for close to a month and he still felt like a walking maggot. Snape's comments did wonders for his already rock bottom self-esteem. Harry swallowed and suddenly felt a swell of Grif. Pride take over.  
  
"Look you overgrown bat, I am trying. Potions isn't exactly my best subject. It's not like I came here intending to become your bloody apprentice! I hate this as much as you do." Harry's voice was low and dangerous.  
  
Snape took a moment to look at the young man. Harry was breathing heavily and his hand was convulsing as though it itched for a wand. //He is dangerously close to the edge. I wonder if he realizes it. Dumbledore probably does and that is why I have to watch the little monster. Damn. The boy who lived is a walking time bomb. His hate and anger are just waiting to take over. If we lose Potter to the Dark we are lost. I hate it when fate bites you in the arse.//  
  
"Potter calm yourself. I meant only to point out an error." Snape's voice was oddly soothing. Harry looked surprised at the tone. Snape sighed. He was getting nowhere with the boy by treating him like the others. His plan to keep the child grounded and give him something to fight for had worked in the past, but now a new path was necessary. //Ever since Diggory.//  
  
"Potter. Harry, I know you don't like potions much. Most people don't. But it is what I am good at, one of the only legal things. Albus left you with me for Merlin knows why and I have to keep working. With Armstrong's destroyed it is simply not safe for you to wander off like normal." Snape sat heavily on his desk, head in hands. "Gods, this is starting to wear on me. To think, all I wanted at your age was to be left alone with an endless supply of potions ingredients and a sufficiently developed female. Now all I want is to find a dark corner to hide in for about a hundred years."  
  
Harry was silent for about 10 seconds than burst into laughter. "What?" Snape's tone demanded attention.  
  
"Sorry Professor. It's just, well, we always assumed you were gay. And change the potion ingredients to snitches and we are on the same wave length."  
  
"Really Potter, I always assumed you and Weasley."  
  
Harry gave an indignant snort and started to reply when he caught the gleam in Snape's eye. "You are joking right?"  
  
Snape let out a laugh. A genuine laugh. "That is depending on what Weasley you thought I was talking about. Let's get back to work."  
  
With that the two confidants began to work on the swelling solution again. It was not long until the arguing broke out again however. "Potter, damn it, pay attention. The roots have to be chopped not sliced!" Harry heaved the whole lot into the dustbin and began again. Snape looked up and saw Harry trying hard not to snap back. //The boy needs to let off some frustration. Well, I haven't been in pain in about a month; it's about time. I mean, he doesn't know the Cruciatus. Right?"//  
  
"Would you care to say something Potter? Defend your simplistic wit, you're below average skills, Hum?"  
  
"MY BELOW AVERAGE SKILLS! In case you didn't notice, PROFESOR, you teach this course. If my SKILLS are not adequate it is due to YOUR teaching." Harry's hand was once again vainly grasping at air.  
  
//This has been building for a while. He really did need the summer off. So did Longbottom. They have lost the carefreeness of their childhoods, but not gained the maturity of adulthood. They can not handle much more responsibility. Something is going to have to give.//  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my instruction Potter. You are simply to arrogant to bother paying attention."  
  
"To arrogant, have you ever stopped to think my lack of attention may be do to more important things?"  
  
"Oh, name one Mr. Potter." Snape's voice dripped with sarcasm. Harry didn't seem to notice however.  
  
"Oh, like stopping Voldermort. Like keeping him from the Philosophers Stone. Like killing a giant basilisk. Like having dementors following me. Like being in a tri-wizard tournament. Like having a tone of deatheaters after me! I have spent every year here at Hogwarts waiting to be killed. Just waiting. Then bam, I have to step up to the plate and save the entire wizarding world, my friends, my godfather, and your skin and all I get is a pay attention in class! You think I wouldn't love to be worried about my NEWTS? If that were all I had to deal with. I haven't had a descent nights sleep since I watched Cedric die because of me. I still hear the screams of my mother as Voldermort killed her and his insane cackling every time I close my eyes. I can't go into a muggle dance club because the lights might flash green and I don't think I could handle it. I start every time I hear a word starting with ad or cru. I wake up screaming from the remembered pain and I have visions of what the sadistic bastard is doing. Your lucky I have managed to not pass out in your class let alone pay attention."  
  
"Self pity is not welcome in my presence. As for Diggory, I would not worry too much about it. Not much of a lose."  
  
Harry had had enough. Wand or no wand Snape had gone to far. Harry's right cross came in violent contact with Snape's jaw. Severus was prepared for the blow and handled the shock well. Just then a voice was heard from the doorway.  
  
"Albus I think we've interrupted some male bonding of sorts. Why don't we back out slowly before they convince you to join the 'screaming male club'."  
  
Cat started to back out of the room. Her eyes scanned the scene quickly. //Hum two very angry guys, one sporting the beginnings of quite a bruise. Seems like tensions are high here too. Although that brooding look seems glued to his face, the Professor is kinda cute.// Cat turned her attention back to the room's occupants. "Hello boys. Don't mind us. Albus and I will just continue our tour and try to catch you at a better time." She winked, grabbed Albus and promptly left. Her voice could be heard floating down the hallway. "Well, I feel more at home now. It's nice to know you Brits fight too!"  
  
Harry turned to Snape and asked in a somewhat awed voice, "What was that?"  
  
They moved toward the door and looked down the hall. Albus was craning his neck back to catch one last look. His eyes most definitely had lost their twinkle as he caught Snape's in a hard gaze. He then turned back to Cat and began chatting in his normal half-senile manner. "Potter, ... I don't know. But I have a feeling we should be a little worried. After all she seems able to manipulate Dumbledore. Merlin help the rest of us." Harry silently added his agreement.  
  
A/N: Harry is having some control issues. Wouldn't you! I mean he has seen death, felt death, dealt death, tasted death, and about everything else death and he is just 16. Your average 16-year-old is going to have some BIG issues after going through what he has. So if he seems very out of character, please rationalize. Feel free to review, but don't flame. Constructive criticism is always welcome and thought over. Non- constructive thought is made fun of by my inner demons. I would apologize but they are damn funny.  
  
The title is a quote from Babylon 5; it's a Membari saying.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	19. There Are No Perfect Men

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik Chapter Nineteen: There Are No Perfect Men In The World, Only Perfect Intentions.  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
****************** Severus turned back into his classroom. He had just 'escorted' Potter out of his dungeons. Now he only need wait for Dumbledore's summons. //Albus is going to be very upset.// He had no sooner thought this than a blast of blue light in bird form streaked into his chamber and hit him over the head. "Coming Albus." The 'bird' promptly flew off into nothingness.  
  
Pondering how to explain his reasoning, Snape quickly made his way toward Albus' office. //Delay would not be wise.// Severus trained his face to be utterly blank and opened the door.  
  
"WHAT where you THINKING!"  
  
"Albus, calm yourself. I never touched Potter."  
  
"You never...Merlin Severus, you goaded him into hitting you! I've been gone for a few weeks and you start boxing with Harry. If you think I'm going to expel him for this you've been hit one to many times with the Cruciatus."  
  
"The first time was once to many, Albus. The next three dozen were sufficient to kill any remaining grip on reality I held. I lost count after that. I think I am doing a wonderful job of holding it together, compared to some. Of course, the Longbottoms never were my favorite people."  
  
"Severus." Albus' tone held a distinct warning note.  
  
Snape sighed. "No, Albus, I don't expect you to expel him. I did this so Harry could get some composure. Allow the boy to vent in what I thought would be a pain free manner. I did not expect Black of having taught him to hit quite so well." Snape rubbed his jaw.  
  
"It wasn't Black. I believe Arthur Weasley can be thanked for that." Snape raised an eyebrow. "And Severus," Albus' eyes regained their twinkle much to Severus's relief, "Harry?"  
  
"Oh sod off Albus."  
  
"hehehehehehehehehe"  
  
"You have a sick mind headmaster." "Minerva doesn't mind."  
  
"I don't even want to think about it. You both were my teachers, the thought is ..disturbing."  
  
"That is why we are discrete."  
  
"Not with the staff."  
  
"You need to get out more Severus. How long has it been since."  
  
Snape cut him off. "THAT is none of your business, HEADMASTER!" Now it was Severus's turn for his eyes to lose there twinkle, what twinkle they normally contained.  
  
"Oh come now, PROFESOR, surely you could go out every once in awhile. Meet someone, dance, play a game of hopscotch?"  
  
Snape glared, than sighed. "Can't. Don't have time, especially now. Have to keep Potter from going dark. He would not be able to handle the side-effects."  
  
"You think he could go dark? I don't see him as the type."  
  
"The nobler the man, the harder it is for him to suspect inferiority in others." Snape muttered under his breath.  
  
"What, Severus, I didn't catch that?"  
  
"Nothing." Albus shook his head. He had heard, but teasing Severus was always worth the effort. Albus watched as Snape squirmed slightly in his seat. //I love reducing grown men to eleven year olds, especially Severus. He does need to lighten up.//  
  
Snape eyed the old wizard. //Bastard heard me, I know he did. Just wants to make me squirm. Damn, I squirmed. How does he DO that!// Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, and cover another squirm, he continued. "He Will Albus if we don't pay attention. And I'm not talking about the Dark Arts really, they might come in handy for him. I don't see Voldemort falling dead from the tickling curse. I'm talking about his very personality, his soul. He could lose himself to his anger and fear, not to mention his hatred. The child carries so much guilt and hates so many: Draco, the Dark Lord, Lucius, myself." At that Dumbledore's eyes went into twinkle overload. "The boy we know could disappear. I do not believe him capable of joining Voldermort, but he could destroy him only to become him."  
  
"Did you ever watch that muggle movie Star Wars I tried to get you to go see a while back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sound like Obi Wan. That would make me Yoda and Harry, Luke."  
  
"I am suddenly frightened."  
  
"Hehehehehehe."  
  
"You need a new laugh."  
  
"Lemon drop?"  
  
"Gods, now you're trying to kill me!"  
  
"One bad experience.."  
  
"Is that all Albus, I AM busy."  
  
"Actually no. I need your help with Cat."  
  
"Cats? That's more Hagrid's domain isn't it?"  
  
"Catilyna Jackson, our new muggle studies professor, Cat for short, has a problem."  
  
Snape scowled, "What? Did you hire a vampire now? Need some blood serum, after all I have a bloody werewolf to brew for! What is a little more extremely difficult and time consuming brewing on an already overloaded schedule." Albus smiled. From anyone else such a statement would have seemed like a whine, but Severus made it sound like an everyday statement just like somebody asking for directions.  
  
"No. She is a muggle."  
  
"You mean a muggle-born? Is that wise?"  
  
"No, Severus, she IS a muggle, as in no magic. Perfect for muggle studies. I have always thought we should get a real muggle to teach that." Snape gazed at the headmaster. Albus' tone had been quite and sincere. No hint of mockery or even amusement.  
  
There is a slight pause than a half smile graces the somber potion master. "...Nice joke, almost believed you for a second. You're starting to pick up on my delivery methods and humor. Minerva will be quite upset with me she discovers this."  
  
"Not a joke. We have to hide that fact however. I hate to imagine Lucius' uproar if he found out."  
  
"Not to mention the school boards'. Albus this could endanger the children. I can't believe you would even think about it!" Snape had gone pale and now was almost shaking with the effort of not yelling at Dumbledore and than packing him off the St. Mungos.  
  
"That is why I need your help." Albus paused long enough to take in the fact that Severus was backing very quickly towards the door. Just as he turned to make a run for it, Albus waved his hand and the door disappeared and a solid wall took its place. Snape sat back down and glared his worst at the aged headmaster. Albus just smirked.  
  
Albus continued, "If she is doing a dangerous lesson, I would like you to back her up." Snape's glare intensified to a here unknown level. "And I need to link your abilities to her." Albus waited. The vein on the younger man's head had started to not only throb but to raise itself a full three centimeters and stay there. Albus was actually worried he may have pushed his friend into having a stroke.  
  
Suddenly Snape regained enough thought to croak out his response, "NO." His voice was not raised but Albus suspected Minerva heard him in the kitchens. His tone was as cold as ice and held no illusion to the fact that if Albus was not the only reason for his continued existence the old man would now be dead.  
  
Albus sat up straighter and steepled his fingers, "Now Severus."  
  
"Voldermort will wear your pink bunny slippers first."  
  
"I'll send him a pair. Do you have his current address? I seem to have misplaced it."  
  
"Albus!"  
  
"Do this and I won't put it in your record that you provoked a student to violence."  
  
"But.."  
  
Albus let his shoulders slope and his true age show itself. "Severus, I need you. I would do this myself, but my strength is stretched to thin as it is. The school wards are taking more than I can afford to give as it stands. You are simply the only other choice. The other professors do not have enough power to be able to lend any more out. They 're doing do more by pooling their strength for the wards. Together they can give more than individually. Your power is, well, on a different wavelength than ours. We have discussed this before. You can't combine with us on the wards, so I ask you to do this. It will be no more of a drain than the others are giving, I promise. And it is only temporary till I can figure something else out." //If the need arises.//  
  
Snape looked at the headmaster sideways. //The bastard is willing to black mail me into this. And he brings up my 'wave length'. Why doesn't he just say it. My power base is dark, well darker. It doesn't like to mix with the giggle filled staff power. It tends to upset their balance. Just my luck. He is serious about this. He is not taking no for an answer. I could move back home. For the thirty-five seconds I would live after stepping outside. Shit.//  
  
"I assume it will be limited to a FEW basic spells and bound to a SINGLE wand spelled to ONLY work for her?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I would not risk a link to your power falling into the wrong hands. Not only could it drain you, but you are quite powerful Severus. Equal to me in strength if not in direction. Olivander is aware of the situation and is awaiting you. The only people in England that know what she is are in this room and Olivander himself. I am not even informing Minerva."  
  
"Oh joy. You know she will find out. Than blame you for lying to her and you well get all grumpy from lack of 'quality' time."  
  
"That is Minerva's favorite way to punish me. Although Poppy is always willing to help."  
  
"ALBUS!"  
  
"Sorry. To much information?" At Snape's exasperated nod, Dumbledore turned serious.  
  
"She needs our protection Severus. For more than the children's sakes." The headmaster than filled Severus in on the attack and his suspicions concerning Stephan's involvement. But not on his possible Malfoy connection. Snape had once been close to Lucius, like brothers. Albus did not want to put Severus in any more of an awkward position than he already was in. Albus knew Severus kept some of his and Lucius' actions as Deatheaters private, for the other man's protection. Albus only wished that Lucius had that kind of loyalty. If he did Severus would have a far less extensive understanding of the Cruciatus Curse, to start with.  
  
Reluctantly, and only after extensive blackmailing, Snape agreed to help with the scam. Albus waved Snape goodbye and replaced the door. Severus stormed out and went to look for his new 'partner'.  
  
Albus leaned heavily on his desk as Severus left the room. He had not been lying about the drain to his power. All the travel he had done over the summer added to the constant stain of maintaining the Hogwarts security measures was making him weak. Albus sat down quickly and let a small moan escape him. //If the others knew how much it hurt to just move sometimes, well, they would lock me up in my bedroom. Alone. That would not be good for me. Or the war.// A shadow passed over the headmaster's face. //I hope Severus is wrong about Harry. He would be the first to see the signs, however. I hope he knows what he is doing. And he is right. Harry would never be able to handle the knowledge that comes with the Dark Arts. Nor the responsibility. It eats away at you, tempts you. The power can be hard to resist. The control it seems to offer, the stability. Things Harry craves even if he will not admit it to himself. Some can handle that power, like Severus. Others loss touch with themselves. The guilt kills a part of them, like it killed Lucius. Oh, Severus, guide him. Teach him what I can not, what I can never touch again, not after.. Enough to keep him from becoming intrigued, but not enough to give him a taste.// With that thought, Dumbledore staggered off to bed hoping Minerva would come along in an hour or so to help with his tension. Thoughts of the past and all the regrets he harbored haunted the wizard long into the night.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't understand the Dark Arts stuff? Email questions to saavik13@yahoo.com or leave it in a review. I will answer them all in the next posting. I am shaping this off of a Star Warzian kinda line of thought. Here the difference between light and dark is not necessarily the spell, but the intention behind it. What Snape is saying is that Harry might not use dark magic, but his intentions could turn dark. And the thing with power, lets just say that in my version of the HP universe each witch or wizard has his or her own power signature. Some are good at one thing, some another. Severus' power is out of alignment with the other teachers. Like AC and DC current, they both can't power the same appliance without a lot of adapters. So Albus gives him a different task.  
  
And the whole side-effects thing, is well complex. We know that DA potions contain questionable ingredients. Like unicorn blood, bone of your father, blood of your enemy. Harry would have a problem getting virgin's blood unwillingly taken. He would not be sneaky enough to cast a sleeping spell and siphon off some. He would assume the worst. So in my world DA's can be done without actually causing harm if you think about it and want to bad enough. Harry would not be able to do that. And he would still feel guilty even if he could. It is the way he is. You know Snape would get over it. Harry wouldn't. Plus any spell can be used for good, even the killing curse, and any spell can be used for evil, even the jelly legs curse. It is all arbitrary.  
  
Sorry for the long note. Felt like it needed an explanation. And I like to rant.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	20. He Who Choseth Me

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik Chapter Twenty: He Who Choseth Me Shall Get All That He Deserves  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
*********  
  
Severus stormed down to his dungeons and grabbed his cloak. //It may be summer, but I will not be seen in public without it.// There were several defensive and extra-sensory perception spells imbedded into the cloth. It was as much armor against hexes as it was an intimidation tactic. Gathering the spelled-cloth around himself, Snape took up his task of finding THE CAT.  
  
Meanwhile Cat was investigating the library. She was reading Hogwarts: A History when Snape found her. "Finding that educational?"  
  
"Not in the slightest. I find it rather disturbing. Bloody history for a school." Cat smiled at the Potion's Master only to be met with a glare. "I assume we are going to Olivander's now?"  
  
"Dumbledore has informed you of his....plan."  
  
"Yes. I told him this won't work. It's too dangerous. But once he gets set on something." Cat shrugged.  
  
Snape nodded his agreement and vowed to give the woman slightly more credit in the future. Cat put her book down and walked behind him towards the school gates.  
  
"Uhm. Are you apparating us?" Cat asked nervously.  
  
"That would be a problem I take it." Snape raised the classic eyebrow and Cat swallowed.  
  
"No, No. But Albus frightened the life out of me when we appeared three feet above the lake earlier." Snape looked surprised.  
  
"He miscalculated?"  
  
"No, he said he was testing the wards. We got bounced into the water after he tried for the Great Hall. While the sight of a bunch of Deatheaters being dropped into a lake would highly amusing, I can't help but think that dropping them into a spike filled pit might be more appropriate."  
  
Severus once again nodded his terse agreement. Once they reached the gates, Severus took Cat's hand, reluctantly on both parts, and apparated to just outside of Diagon Alley. They quickly made their way towards the wand shop. Cat and Snape ducked inside quickly so no one would see them enter. It was not safe for the ex-spy to be outside of Hogwarts. This trip was made even more dangerous by the knowledge that if Voldermort were to call, Severus would not be able to resist the pull without the wards.  
  
Olivander poked his head out of the back room and ushered them into his private office. "Now Prof. Snape, how did Albus convince ..nevermind." Snape's glare rather promised violence if the question was to be completed.  
  
"Now, lets see. We need to find a wand that matches both of you. Something powerful, has to be to channel Severus here. Yet it must be fit for the young lady. Magical or not the wand must suit the wielder.." Olivander continued to mutter to himself while a tape measure swirled around Cat. Suddenly Olivander turned. "Muggle? Is Albus sure?"  
  
"Of course he is you dottering imbecile!" Cat snickered into her hand at the indignant look Olivander threw Snape. Remembering whom he was talking to, Snape sat back down and kept sneering half-heartedly as Olivander returned to searching his unorganized shelves.  
  
Suddenly the tape measure stopped and Olivander returned. "Willow, 13 inches, dragon heart string. Well put your hand around hers and give it a wave." Snape stood up and walked behind Cat. Placing his hand over hers they waved the wand. As soon as the tip cut the air the office was plunged into darkness and then light as every lamp died than flared.  
  
"No, not quite right."  
  
Snape quickly backed away from Cat. He was not comfortable with physical contact. Cat shivered. //His hand was cold, like his dungeons. But not like his eyes. They seem cold, at first, than you see a spark. They burn with fire, just behind the ice. You can hardly see it if he doesn't want you too. He was unguarded when the lights came back. I wonder if I will ever catch that fire again?//  
  
"Maple, 11 inches, unicorn hair." The office suddenly lost all glass objects.  
  
"Apple, 12 1/2 inches, phoenix feather." Drawers flew.  
  
"Maybe. Yes. Ash, 9 ¾ inches, faery wing."  
  
As soon as both hands touched the wand a soft glow and wind blew around the small cluttered office, mingling strands of black hair with red. "Interesting. Let's get that linked then." Snape blinked. //Faery wing? They stopped using that a 100 years ago. How old are these wands!// Snape handed Olivander his wand, willow, 13 inches, Erumpent horn. Rare and expensive, Erumpent horn was hardly ever used in wand making. Olivander lovingly began to inspect the wand.  
  
"I remember when you got this. Your father almost needed a medi- wizard. Luckily your family is old and had the galleons. I would have had to work out quite a payment plan if Arthur had matched it. He almost did you know." Snape cringed at the thought of a Weasley with his wand.  
  
Olivander chuckled. Cat looked confused. "Never mind dear." Olivander took the two wands and held them together. He closed his eyes and whispered an incantation. The wands glowed for a moment than calmed. Olivander handed them to their owners and took his payment from Severus. Severus grabbed Cat's arm and began to usher them out of the shop.  
  
As they neared the door Olivander began to speak in what sounded like small wind chimes tinkling, Cat turned back towards him and smiled. She answered with the same small musical sounds. Olivander patted her hand and gave her a warm smile then turned back to his work. Once outside Snape hurried them towards the diapparation point and returned to Hogwarts. Safely inside the wards once more, Snape asked the question that had been plaguing him for the last few minutes. "What did Olivander say?"  
  
"He told me to be careful."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
"I would and nice to meet you. Do you need your hearing checked? You were right next to me."  
  
"I heard you. If you had spoken in English, Goblin, Latin, French or Mer I would have understood."  
  
"What do you mean, I only speak English, that was English."  
  
"That was Elven."  
  
"I don't know Elven. Wait, elves are real? Like real elves and not house-elves."  
  
Snape gave her a puzzled look and they both re-entered the castle.  
  
A/N:  
  
The core of Snape's wand comes from an animal described in Fantastic Beasts. I am including here a description from the Harry Potter Lexicon of the animal:  
  
Erumpent -This huge African magical beast resembles a rhinoceros. Its horn, which can pierce almost anything, contains a fluid which explodes, destroying what it has hit. Because male Erumpents frequently blow each other up during mating season, the species is somewhat endangered. (FB) http://www.i2k.com/%7Esvderark/lexicon/index-2.html  
  
I think the horn is a symbol for Severus' piercing wit and sarcasm. The image works for me.  
  
Confused yet? If you ask, we will clarify. Thank you and good night.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	21. Awh, Ain't They Cute

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter 21: Awh, Ain't They Cute  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
*********  
  
Snape ignored the American wench and started for his dungeons. //How could she know elfin? I don't know elfin, Albus doesn't know elven, hell even GRANGER doesn't know elfin...at least I hope she doesn't. Damn know it all.//  
  
"Well, if it isn't that little boy from the basement!"  
  
Cats loud exclamation grabbed Snape's attention. Turning he saw a large predatory smile grace the new staff members face as she literally slide up to Potter's side. Longbottom dove behind his housemate as she neared. Smirking, Snape glided off to his rooms for silent contemplation. //They deserve one another. Maybe Potter can depress her. He's become rather good at depressing me, which is actually rather difficult. Why do I keep up long internal monologues? Merlin help us, I'm turning into Dumbledore. The world can only handle so many lemon-drop toting old fools.//  
  
Cat stuck out her hand and waited for Harry to shake it. Harry drew a deep breath, glanced at Snape's retreating form, and reached for the offered appendage.  
  
"Well now, you seem far more civilized when you're not punching people."  
  
"Harry, you pun..pun..pun..."  
  
"The word is punched dear."  
  
"Thanks. You punched somebody?"  
  
"Yeah, Snape. What, I was having a rough day!"  
  
"Your still alive and you hit Snape. Dumbledore didn't expel you, your not under some dark curse, your not in the infirmary, your not..."  
  
"NO NEVEIL now shut it!"  
  
"Boys, boys. Can you stop long enough for a girl to introduce herself?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"S..s...sor...sorry."  
  
"Now that's better. My name is Catlynia Jackson, Ms J. in class and Cat outside of school hours. I'm the new muggle studies instructor."  
  
"You're a professor?"  
  
"No, instructor. I don't have a degree."  
  
Harry mumbled, "Never stopped the old guy before."  
  
"I heard that, Harry isn't it? Albus told me you and a boy, Neville I believe, were staying here over the summer. And you must be Neville. I do hope you two normally don't fight so much. If you're in the same dorm things could get nasty."  
  
"Oh no Ms. J., once the term begins I'll start harassing Malfoy, Neville will be to preoccupied with not passing out in Potions to annoy me and we won't even notice each other. Right Neville?"  
  
Neville blushed and looked to the ground. "No.nobo.nobody ever notices me. Except when I stud.stutter in class or blow up my caldri.cauldron." Harry tried not to roll his eyes at his fellow student's prominent speech impediment. Neville only seemed to have a problem when he was nervous. Harry found it hard to sympathize, but he tried.  
  
Cat brushed past Harry and put her arm around Neville. "You know I use to have the same problem. Believe me once puberty hits it'll all be right as rain." Cat gave him a quick peak on the cheek and seeing Albus ran down the hall. "ALBUS! Wait up, I have a question. What the heck are elves?"  
  
The two boys stood in the entry way.  
  
"Neville, I believe I am actually glad to be taking Divination instead of muggle studies. She is nutters. What are elves? Every wizard and witch knows about elves. It's in first year! She scares me, I don't need another crazy doweling out orders in my life. And that hair, it's just to, well red. It can't be natural. You're in muggle studies, right? Bet there'll be a mass dash to switch after the sorting. Maybe you should beat the rush and talk to McGonagall now."  
  
Neville attempted to wipe the silly grin off of his face. "Not me Harry, I'm suddenly looking forward to a class that doesn't involve the greenhouses for once. She seems nice. But what was that about pub.puberty?"  
  
Harry glanced at Neville. "Tell me somebody gave you 'the talk'." Neville just shook his head in confusion. Harry promptly banged his head against the stone wall. "Gods Longbottom, do you not even ease drop on the rest of the dorm?"  
  
"That would be impolite."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "This is going to take a while. I was counting on not doing this until I was at least thirty and had three kids and a wife to pawn this off on. You were on the way to the greenhouses right?" At Neville's nod Harry went on, "I'll walk with you and explain. Snape looked a little preoccupied. He shouldn't miss me for a good couple of hours. Hopefully I can cover the basics. Merlin, if we had waited any longer with this 'talk' you would have found out the hard way." Harry began to snicker, "or perhaps you already have, you are 16. This is coming a bit late." Neville just looked more confused. "Never mind. Must be a late bloomer, as usual for you. So you do know about voices changing, body hair, rather embarrassingly fun dreams...no....hell."  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
One hour later:  
  
"Oh good Merlin, that sounds horrible!"  
  
"Neville it is entirely unavoidable."  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"We don't have much of a choice."  
  
"Isn't there a potion or a spell to tak.take care of it?"  
  
"Not one that's safe. The ones that handle this sort of thing are rather dark."  
  
"So there is no avoiding this."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Alright, I'll have it over and done with by tomorrow."  
  
"That's a boy. But do be careful."  
  
"I will, just can you help me get started?"  
  
"Of course. Nobody should be alone on their first try."  
  
Neville smiled in relief.  
  
"Now you just grasp it at the base, yes just like that. Now don't yank, you'll just damage it. Good. Now, well it's a little difficult to explain, just ..I think you've got the hang of it. You are such a fast study!"  
  
"Tha.tha...thank you. It isn't as hard as you made it sound."  
  
"Well I wanted you to be prepared. Did that book help?"  
  
"Immensely Prof. Sprout. I don't think I would have ever gotten a firm grasp on fluxweed root removal without the background work. It is all rather fascinating."  
  
"If you enjoyed that I'll have to loan you Madam Applegirk's work on the stewing for tomorrow. I have to run along now, but you shouldn't have any problems with the set up for the next stage. First the troll infusion, then the squeezing, then leave them on the drying racks. Now remember the roots have to soak in the troll mucus for exactly 7 minutes and you'll have to hold them under by hand. They tend to float up and we can't contaminate the mixture with weights."  
  
"Won't my hand contaminate it?" Neville's tone was oddly hopeful.  
  
"No dear, not since we'll be adding three drops of your blood to the mixture to help with magical transference ratios needed latter...now where did I but that knife. Neville, Neville. Oh drat, he fainted. Poppy, Poppy, oh where are you when I need you.. I do wish Severus wasn't too busy to do this part. I hate getting these things ready for potions use. That's his job, but that new teacher and Albus have him working on something..Oh wake up!.. Harry! Harry can you give me a hand."  
  
Seeing the knife and bowl of troll mucus Harry decided to turn tail and run before he got to finish telling Neville about the facts of life. "Sorry Professor, but I have to ahh...find that new instructor. Wanted to see if I couldn't get a head start on the homework.."  
  
Prof. Sprout just shook her head as Harry disappeared around the edge of the greenhouse. "When did he find out about the mandatory muggle studies classes? I thought Albus was keeping that a secret for the sorting. Oh well. Here we go, Neville, sit up dear. No, no its alright the knife is sharp. Hold still.don't squirm. Now look, I've just nicked an artery. You really need to get over...oh. Sorry. Well Poppy should be able to reattach that...eventually."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the total absurdity of this chapter. Neville has decided that he wanted to be perverted for once and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I thought the comic interlude was needed as well. After Christmas the laughs will have a more M*A*S*H feel. You know, jokes between bombshells, laugh in the face of death, really dark humor, kinda stuff.  
  
I also here by dedicate this chapter to my wonderful reviewer nekohebi.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	22. Dream a Little Dream

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Dream a Little Dream  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
+++..+++ Is a kinda lucent dreaming thing. You know, when you wake up in a dream and go +++oh, I'm dreaming. This sucks. How do I stop this. I don't even want to go there. Damn, I went there. I have a sick mind.+++ Yeah. That kind of thing.  
  
****************** Dream/Fashback time:  
  
Setting: Summer 1995  
  
And take one.. ~some strange man holds up black and white checkered clip board with white chalk letters and numbers~ Take one, Action!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe mum let you come." The voice rang out through the total darkness.  
  
"She figured I would be just as safe here as in England. With Vold..You know who back to power."  
  
+++No! Not again. Why do I keep hearing this!+++  
  
"You can say the name."  
  
"I know, but I'm use to people cringing. I stopped saying it so people would stop staring. Mum almost had a heart attack when she heard me use Voldemort in a sentence!"  
  
+++Please. Why can't I wake up? I just want to wake up. Please...+++  
  
"That sounds like mum. I still can't believe you're here!"  
  
"Of course I'm here. I've been here for close to a month. I couldn't pass this up. What I can't believe is that you picked me."  
  
"Why not you? The others are all caught up with their own plans and schemes. You are a blank parchment. I can corrupt you free of baggage! Whwhhhhaaa!"  
  
Laughter. "Not exactly free. You know, I think I'm going to enjoy this vacation."  
  
+++I'm sorry. Why won't this end! Why can't I ever see you! Why do I only get to HEAR you, hear THEM!+++  
  
"Vacation! I haven't been giving you enough work I see. Can't have my ...hold on."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The outer wards have been breached. Get in here."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"It's probably just some muggles that wandered onto sight. But stay here just in case."  
  
"No, I'm here to help you.."  
  
+++Oh, Merlin, not this. Anything but this.+++  
  
"STAY HERE! There's been reports of Deatheater activity in the area, I don't want to take a chance."  
  
"Deatheaters here?"  
  
"Mum figured wrong, little one. Stay hidden. I don't like the feel of this. I shouldn't have brought you with me."  
  
The sound of a heavy door being pushed into place, then a wand slide out from a sleeve followed by heavy footsteps and the swirl of robes broke through the voices.  
  
+++Why didn't you hex them? Why! You had to have known, you had to have!+++  
  
"Hello, I believe you have entered a restricted section of the site. If you would follow me I'll be more than happy to show you the way out."  
  
"Oh, I know where we are, mugglelover. We came for the key you found. The key to deciphering the Monoglithian stones."  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. The Monoglithian stones are indecipherable. We haven't found a key; we aren't even looking for one. The stones are half way across the world, what makes you think I would have found a key to deciphering them?"  
  
"Master saw it, now where is it?"  
  
+++Not again! Please not again!+++  
  
"Your master is a fool. I don't have anything other than pot shards and an old piece of jewelry. This is an archaeological dig. I'm just here in case a problem arises in one of the other sites, this one is centrally located and I'm using it as a base. There isn't anything of value in this ruin! It was a workers block, not a temple."  
  
+++Gryffindor to the end. Oh goddess. LET ME WAKE UP!+++  
  
"Master is never wrong. You have what we seek."  
  
"Oh that's strange, I haven't seen any bottles of intelligence enhancing potion lying around. But you could check..." A scream tore the nerves of the silent listener. A hand clamped over a mouth to stifle a return sympathetic scream. The sound of more laughter filled the air.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't have it. Master did say he couldn't tell whether it was the first site or the second. But we had better make sure. What do you say mugglelover, should we make sure?"  
  
"Go. To. HELL!"  
  
"You first and keep my place warm. Crucio."  
  
- - - - End Dream Sequence- - - - - -  
  
A figure sat bolt upright in bed. Her hand went up to rob her throat. The soreness there made the her glad she had placed silencing charms around her bed. The others would not want to be awoken so early in the morning from the same old dream. The house was full, not as full as she wanted it to be, but a scream such as the one that had to have been ripped from her mouth was sure to have caused unwanted attention. A shiver passed over the small form as she reached for the flask of fire-whiskey hidden under the pillow.  
  
The flask was raised to dry lips and a long draft pulled from the metal canister, the hands holding it shook. The young figure didn't even grimace as the fiery liquid burned its way down the beleaguered throat. The other hand raised a piece of cloth to dry eyes that ran with tears no one saw. They hadn't been there. They hadn't heard the screams, the jeers, the taunts. They hadn't huddled in a storage compartment and listened. They hadn't crawled out hours later to find their brother dead in a heap on the floor. His own hands bloody from trying to claw his eyes out after the Metuendus Visio curse. They hadn't sat through hours of ministry interrogations to be told they had imagined it, that Deatheaters weren't real anymore. And that their brother, the only one to understand them, had simply fallen victim to a latent curse buried with pottery shards. Pottery shards! Curses weren't placed on broken kitchenware! And besides, their brother's job was to find hidden spells, he wouldn't have neglected to do so. And a curse on pottery didn't explain the footprints or the voices heard.  
  
The others had stood silent knowing the truth but not helping. They had hugged and patted and consoled, but they didn't understand. They couldn't, THEY WERN"T THERE! Another sip from the flask. They didn't get it, they never had and they never would. He had meant so much, taught her so much in the few weeks before that day. There was so much left to learn, and he was gone. His books were safe. That had been seen to before the ministry had been informed. For four hours she had moved the books deeper into the tunnels and hidden the real reason for her brother's being in the area. The stones did have a translation key, but not one the ministry would ever find. They held to much power to be used by anyone. The key was destroyed, turned to dust. The mystery kept hidden forever. Voldemort would not find what he wanted, not while there was a breath left in her body. He would fall at any cost, ANY cost.  
  
The flask was almost empty and the whiskey was taking effect. She pulled the covers higher and let the now damp cloth fall to the bed. It didn't matter what price there was to pay; any cost was worth it so long as the Dark Lord fell. Any cost to avenge a brother killed and denied the title of martyr he deserved. One of the first victims of the newly resurrected Dark Lord and his name was forgotten. It would not remain so forever. The flask was set down and the hand that held it moved to the scar on its mate's palm. The knife had hurt that day, but the pain set the tone for the rest of the fight and the scar was a constant reminder. He was dead, and there would be a reckoning, a very painful reckoning for one snake lord.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Metuendus Visio means, literally, Dreadful sight. My Latin is non-existent so I base this on dictionaries so bare with people. The curse is meant to show you a sight you can't bare to see. Family raped and tortured. Small children impaled. Live cats being dissected. Flames engulfing your favorite bookstore..Okay people will obviously see something different depending on what/whom they care about. Our poor victim here did what most people under the curse do. Try to get rid of the sight. At any cost.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my most wonderful reviewer Charley. PEASE GO READ Charley's STORY!  
  
LL&P Saavik 


	23. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Leaving on a Jet Plane  
  
  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
The American students started down the jet way and stopped at the bottom.  
  
"So where are the people to meet us? I thought they were supposed to be here when we landed." A tall African American girl muttered. Her companion, a small chubby boy with bright cheerful eyes nodded his agreement.  
  
At the same time-  
  
Cat and Snape arrived outside the terminal. "Wow. Who knew so many wizards flew overseas? Cat looked around her at all the robes and owls in cages riding around the luggage area.  
  
"This is on the wizard side of the barrier. Of course all you see is wizards."  
  
Cat shook her head. "I thought Heathrow was much larger then this?"  
  
"Heathrow is. This is terminal 7 4/5ths. Did you expect wizards to spend that long with the muggles? And those ......flight.....people." Snape shuttered.  
  
Cat looked amused. "Try the food sometime."  
  
Snape took note of a large contingent of mingling youths. "I believe we have found them."  
  
"Hum? Oh yeah the kids." Just then a loud voice reached them over the crowd.  
  
"Hodji, calm down!"  
  
Cat looked up to see Dan hanging from the legs of flying oriental. Nicolai was off to one side trying to ignore the happenings.  
  
"One of yours I presume?" Snape raised an eyebrow condescendingly.  
  
"All the seats.....bolted.....so negative." The small child was hovering about four feet off the ground and rocking back and fourth. Snape noticed he wasn't using a broom or carpet and there wasn't a wand in sight. "Can't make it work.......all the plastic and those colors!"  
  
"Hodji, you can redecorate when we get to the school." Dan sounded exasperated.  
  
Hodji sniffled. "Really?"  
  
"Yes really. Now will you come down? People are staring."  
  
Hodji took another look around and saw his teacher. He came down until he was just barely a foot off the floor. "Ms. J! Oh Ms. J. it was terrible. They had everything bolted down and I couldn't move it and Dan was yelling at me and I couldn't MOVE ANYTHING!"  
  
"Oh Hodji, you couldn't last a few hours?"  
  
"That was not a few hours Ms. J. That was an eternity. Why couldn't we just apparate like you did to get here?"  
  
"I didn't apparate Hodji, Headmaster Dumbledore did. And you can't apparate straight across an ocean. We had to hop around from ship to ship under an invisibility charm. It was very tiring. Besides, according to British wizarding law the lot of you are to young to have apparatition licenses. That means you can't apperate here like at home. Just like Armstrongs, Hogwarts has an anti-appertition barrier. But this one works." Several of the students cringed.  
  
"Legally apparate." One of the students mouthed off from the back of the group.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Celestia. You are going to behave yourselves here, understood."  
  
Several of the Americans nodded. Snape noted that quite a few fingers where crossed behind backs. "We are do back at Hogwarts Ms. Jackson." Snape placed his best sneer on his face and waited none to patiently.  
  
"Hang on Professor. Let me introduce every........later." Snape's glare had intensified. "Okay everybody we're taking a portkey to Hogsmead to get to the school." Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a length of robe. Dan snickered. The fourteen students and two adults all grabbed a hold of the robe.  
  
"Sedulus Itinera" The group whirled away and landed in a heap near the Hogsmead train station.  
  
"Sir, I thought portkeys didn't need a spell?" One of a set of triplets asked in a rather too confident voice for Snape. He was reminded of the Granger child.  
  
"They are normally charmed to activate at a specific time or when touched. This one was charmed to be activated only by a spell. That way if there was a problem a differing number could have traveled here safely, normal portkeys are number specific." Snape purposefully pushed the example from fourth year that proved his statement wrong out of his mind.  
  
The girl nodded then spoke again. "Why didn't we go straight into the school?"  
  
Snape was developing a headache. "After certain events two years ago it was necessary to change the school wards to block all forms of travel other than the carriages and your feet. Follow me." Snape started for the carriages only to be stopped by a loud demanding voice.  
  
"But what about all our stuff!" A rather indignant girl with manicured nails and a very expensive set of robes huffed.  
  
"The house-elves will get them Cassandra." Cat stopped walking as a thought stuck her. "How many bags did you bring just out of curiosity?"  
  
"Only what I need to survive in this god for saken backwater."  
  
Cat closed her eyes. "How. many. bags. did. you. bring."  
  
"Under a dozen. You said pack lite." The whole group paused. "What?"  
  
Zack spoke first. "A dozen is not lite unless you're packing for a trip to MARS!"  
  
"I hardly think you would understand my needs. I have an image to maintain."  
  
"Yeah, the image of a fuc....."  
  
"ZACK!" Zack closed his mouth.  
  
"Yes Ms. J."  
  
"Everyone in the carriages now. I'll deal with you later Cassandra."  
  
The group meekly clamored into the horseless carriages and road towards the school. After the usual murmurs of wonderment upon the first sight of the castle, and on Cassandra's part indignation at the rustic buildings, died away the group wordlessly entered the great hall. They came to a halt in the entryway below the main staircase and Snape summed a few house-elves.  
  
"You will go to Terminal 7 and 4/5ths and collect the luggage marked for Hogwarts." Cassandra flagged one of the elves over before they could disappear. She tossed the creature a set of keys. "Don't scratch the paint."  
  
"Yes mistress, Dobby no scratch paint. Which paint?" Dobby looked at the keys with slight wonderment.  
  
"The paint on my black jaguar. Mother wouldn't let me bring the limo."  
  
Snape paused and rolled his eyes. "You paid to fly a car over here?"  
  
"Of course. I just got my license and I am not going to wait to use it."  
  
"You don't have a British license."  
  
Cassandra looked taken aback for a moment. "Well, I'll just have to get one then."  
  
Just then Harry and Neville came around the corner just in time to see Dan start for the stairs.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Look at the stairs!" The brown haired boy made straight for the longest banister in sight. He ran up the thirteen flights and then proceeded to slide down the banisters. He reached the bottom and flew right into McGonagall.  
  
"Young man, get off of me."  
  
"Sorry Mrs....."  
  
"PROFESOR MCGONAGALL!"  
  
"Ah, yeah. Sorry professor."  
  
Cat snickered and proceeded to introduce everyone.  
  
After a rather long series of introductions, the staff was ecstatic to meet the new children, Cat addressed the group. "Alright kids, lets set the ground rules. You are to follow all instructions given by a staff member or ghost. Excluding the poltergeist. Understood?" A round of collective nods met her comments. "Great. Now until you're sorted at the start of the semester you'll be in the guest quarters. Don't get use to it. You'll be sleeping communally after the first. Dan stop that, boys in one dorm, girls another. Hodji leave Darrion alone. NO SEX!" Flitwick fell out of his chair. "At least be respectful of your dorm mates and find an unoccupied corner somewhere. Don't forget silencing charms. I don't EVER want to hear those noises again. Ugh." Several of the Americans laughed. Harry looked slightly green. Neville blinked. "Okay, go to bed, ALONE!" Hodji looked dejected. "Harry, Neville, please show them where to go. I need a drink."  
  
Albus simply beamed as the new recruits where marched off to their rooms. Cat turned to look at Snape. "I almost wish they hadn't come here. Life was so much quieter...."  
  
Snape nodded. Cat sat down and banged her head on the table. "I only hope they don't..."  
  
A loud bang interrupted her and a shout floated down the hall. "They have armor! Oh goody."  
  
"Oh God no. Please wait till the semester starts, please wait till the semester starts, please wait.."  
  
"Wait to do what?" Snape was dreading the answer.  
  
"You'll see when they do it. Albus, I warned you about this. I give you a week till you send them to Canada. This group was the worst of the lot at Armstrong's. They were always in trouble. The triplets couldn't get through a week without a prank, Hodji rearranges every room in the building twice a day, Zack will undermine the authority of God given enough time..you asked for it." Albus was simply smiling.  
  
Cat looked back to Snape. "I get the impression you're the only sane one here." Minerva huffed and glared. Cat looked at her and grimaced. "I've already got enemies." Snape looked back at Minerva and noticed her glare at Cat. He suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Care to retire to my rooms for a drink." Snape asked loud enough for the matron to hear. Cat grew suspicious until Snape nodded in Minerva's direction. When Cat saw the surprise and obvious ill will directed at the potions master from the head of Gryffindor she smiled.  
  
"Of course Severus. I'd love to see your rooms again. I'm getting quite attached to them. Lovely furnishing really, where did you get them?"  
  
Snape gave a dark chuckle and let Cat take his arm. "You'll just have to keep coming back to find out."  
  
Minerva spit out her tea and Flitwick lost his seat again. Albus simply twinkled. Snape and Cat stayed touching till they reached the start of the dungeons when Snape threw her arm off.  
  
"Don't I even get the drink? I think her reaction was rather worth it."  
  
"You didn't have to imply you'd seen my rooms before...intimately." Snape was fuming.  
  
"Oh, but the little guy fell down again. I had to do it, you left the door wide open." Cat smiled and Snape sighed.  
  
"You young lady would have done well as a Deatheaters wife. You've the maniacal streak." Cat cringed. "What is it?"  
  
"I..lets say I wouldn't make that good of a wife. Been there, done that." Snape's eyes grew dark in question. "Can I just get that drink?" Cat wrapped her arms tight around herself and shivered. Snape nodded and led the way. He would find out later, he promised himself.  
  
Cat walked into his rooms and looked around. "Nice. Love the books. WOW! Is that one of those 3D chess sets from Star Trek. I love those. Can you teach me to play?"  
  
Snape shrugged and brought out the glasses. //At least she made Minerva upset. Get her drunk and ...no. That would be bad. I hate my conscious. Damn thing. Can't have any fun.//  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have more done but I don't have a floppy drive at the moment. Don't ask. Oh, we have a note from Starchild now! Yeah. She wrote most of this chapter so cheer her or flame her, not me.  
  
LL&P  
  
Saavik  
  
  
  
From Starchild:  
  
Thank You for reading all of this so far. Please forgive us for taking so long this time!!! I swear I am done having babies, my life is now dedicated to writing fanfics. I will never wander down that long tunnel again, I promise! Now stop throwing things at us, it really doesn't help our typing skills. Oh yes and thank god we finally have a BETA. **happy dance** We love our beta, life is so nice yeah yeah beta yeah yeah**end of dance** anyway..uhm.. humor us and r/r we like to read them, heck even a flame would make us chipper. Sometimes we just need to know that someone does read this stuff, and we aren't just putting it out there for no one. It's so lonely in cyberspace*sniff sniff*.  
  
ok luv ya bye bye  
  
  
  
And Thanks to all our new reviewers. I'll thank you properly later. I have to go write.  
  
Saavik, LL&P 


	24. Imagination and Fiction

Beginning of the End  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Imagination and fiction make up more than 3/4 of our real life. (Simore Weil)  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
"Mum! Hermione's here." Ron rushed forward and grabbed his friend into a hug. Hermione laughed and pushed the red head back as she stepped out of the Burrow's living room fireplace.  
  
"Ron, I've only been away for a few months! Ginny, you look..tired. Is everything alright?"  
  
Ginny didn't get to answer as Molly Weasley came into the room and grabbed her guest up into another brutal hug. "Oh, dear I am so glad you came. I was worried I wouldn't see any of Ron's friends this year, and we only have a week before you return to Hogwarts."  
  
"Isn't Harry here? I haven't heard from him in over a month. I have his birthday present, since Hedwig didn't visit I had no way to send it. I didn't think the Dursleys would like to have Harry getting Muggle mail."  
  
Ron stopped smiling. "Harry is at Hogwarts. Dumbledore," at his mothers sharp look Ron added, "Headmaster Dumbledore owled us and said that Harry was helping Sn..Prof. Snape with potions brewing for the new term and would be at Hogwarts and to busy to come this year. He even had mum pick-up an extra set of school supplies for him because he couldn't go to Diagon Alley."  
  
Hermione looked skeptical. "He's helping Prof. Snape, with potions?"  
  
"I know dear. I had my doubts too, but Prof. McGonagall assured me he was fine. Prof. Dumbledore's been away abroad and the other Professors have so much work they brought in some students to help out. I believe she said that Neville Longbottom was already at school as well."  
  
Ginny saw Hermione go from started to disappointed. "It'll be okay, Hermione. I'm sure they didn't call you for a good reason. Neville and Harry both live with relatives and not their parents. I've been writing back and forth with Neville since the end of your fourth year. His grandmother's been under the weather, and you know how Harry's summers are. I'm sure the Headmaster was just using this as an excuse to bring them to the school early."  
  
Ron looked at his sister then back to his friend. "Ginny's right 'Mione. I'm sure they didn't forget about you..owh!" His mother elbowed him and hugged Hermione again.  
  
"That's right dear. You're still top of your class, Harry needs the extra time studying and so does Neville. You are already years ahead of both of them."  
  
Hermione lifted her head. "Your right, and I did make Prefect."  
  
Ron's face now fell. "Prefect, you're a prefect. You do know that now we'll have to HIDE from you!"  
  
Molly laughed and left the three kids alone in her living room. Ginny looked at the two friends as they hauled Hermione's bag up to her room. Ginny sighed. It was almost a week till classes would start. One more week to stay at the Burrow. It just didn't feel like home this year. The twins had started their joke shop up in Hogsmeade. They still lived at home, it was cheaper. But tensions were high. Their mother was extremely displeased that the twins had found start-up capital and worried about where it came from. They refused to tell her, or anyone, where the money had come from. Ginny privately thought that Harry had made a donation, or flat out bought into the operation. It made sense, who else did they know with that much money. And the twins were lousy gamblers.  
  
Then there was the fact that Arthur Weasley was so busy. He had officially left the Ministry when Hogwarts declared itself autonomous last year He now worked directly for Dumbledore coordinating mission reports and organizing meetings. While scatterbrained in his home life, Arthur was extremely efficient at work. Ginny slowly walked outside.  
  
Not only was her father always away now, but her mother was working again. Molly Weasley had put her career on hold to raise her gaggle of children. Now that her youngest was in fifth year she was free to go back to her passion, map making. The twins would have died had they ever found out that the Marauders had enlisted her help back in their school days to make the infamous map. Molly had been apprenticed to a mapmaker in Hogsmeade and the infamous band had bribed her considerably to help them. Molly had found the parchment in Harry's things last summer and had told her daughter and the boy-who-lived the whole story. She even gave Harry the rest of the map, the section that showed the rest of Hogsmeade and a few tunnels under the lake and out into the forest. They were on orders not to use those passages, but Ginny knew that Harry had investigated them as soon as school started. She had hid from him twice in the tunnels. She was grateful that her mother had taught her how to hid from the map, Harry never knew she was there.  
  
Molly's maps where always detailed and accurate. She was normally able to plot unplotable buildings and could find most hidden passages. Dumbledore had her working on mapping out the Malfoy family estates along with the Lestranges' and the Flints'. To do all that Molly had to first SEE the houses and grounds. Ginny was worried her mother would get caught trespassing. She shivered. Lucius Malfoy was not known to be kind to intruders.  
  
Ginny sat down on a garden bench and began to absentmindedly pull up some knot grass growing in the container next to it. She wanted the week to go faster. At Hogwarts she didn't feel useless. Here everyone had a job. Her father and mother were working for the Order of the Phoenix. Charlie had some new job for the Order that he wouldn't talk about but that brought him back to England. Fred and George had their rapidly expanding business, and Ron was working on ways to help Harry face the Dark Lord. Now Hermione was here and she would be helping Ron. That left Ginny all alone again.  
  
She missed Bill. His death the last summer had been especially hard on her. A gust of wind came and blew the youngest Weasley's pile of grass away, she watched the blades twirl in the shafts of sunlight and then turned back towards the house. //Maybe Hermione will be able to figure out what's been happening to the garden gnomes. Mother is at her wits end, not that she liked them, but to have them all disappear at once makes her nervous.//  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was approaching dinner time when Hedwig swooped into the Burrow and deposited a letter in Fred's lap. "Hey Ron, Harry sent a letter!"  
  
Suddenly the whole house was crammed into the kitchen. Ron grabbed the letter from his brother and tore into the parchment. He started to read out loud.  
  
"Dear Ron and Hermione, If I figured this right Hermione should be at the Burrow by now. I'm sorry I couldn't make it this year. I had, well, one of those," Ron paused. "Mum, I don't think."  
  
Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "He had a vision didn't he. I know about them Ron. We all do." The assembled family sadly shook their heads and Ron picked the letter up where he had left off.  
  
"I had, well, one of those nasty visions. I saw Moldieworts," The twins started to snicker and Ron grinned. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley tried to hide their smiles as they shook their heads disapprovingly. "I saw Moldieworts planning the attack on the American school. I tried to get to Dumbledore in time, but I obviously was to late."  
  
The kitchen was suddenly silent. Ron took a deep breath and continued. "I left his office right before word came about the attack. Evidently Dumbledore got to the school right after the American aurors arrived. They found one class and one teacher left alive. Nobody else made it. I heard McGonagall talking to Snape the other day. She said that the survivors were coming to Hogwarts this year and that the teacher would be our new muggle studies professor.  
  
Neville is here at Hogwarts too. He's helping Prof. Sprout in the greenhouses, and guess what, I'm working with SNAPE! Yeah, I'm still alive. He's not really that bad when he doesn't have hundreds of kids irritating the crap out of him." Ron ducked his mothers attempt to slap him for language.  
  
"I'm just being true to the written word mum!" Ron grinned as Molly sat back down and glared at him. He started to read again.  
  
"Neville has been getting on my nerves lately. He won't take my word for it that Snape's a good guy and has been following me around. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden he stopped pestering me about Snape's loyalties and started following SNAPE himself. I give the git a good three more days before he boils Neville alive just to get left alone. You can't tell it during the school term, but Neville is worse than Dobby!"  
  
Ron and Hermione cringed. They had been recent additions to Dobby's Christmas list last year. As friends of THE Harry Potter they had been given special attention by the over zealous house-elf.  
  
"I meet the new professor, sorry, instructor I mentioned earlier. She arrived yesterday and the American students this morning. They are really different. I can't explain to well, you'll just have to meet them to find out.  
  
The school is so different in the summer. It's quite and feels like a graveyard. It's sort of, well, spooky. I've been so busy I haven't had time to write. I'm sorry, I know Hermione was probably worried. I bet Dumbledore owled Mrs. Weasley but didn't think to tell her. I'm almost out of time, I have to go show the new students around. Until the sorting they're all in the guest quarters and they will need to be shown to the Great Hall. Remember how lost we were in our first year? They seem to have it worse. Neville and I have bets going on what house each one will land in. Oh and guess what, one of them is a werewolf, and I quote, 'proud of it'!. His name is Dan. Ron, he SLIDE down the banisters. I mean he ran straight into the entryway saw the stair case ran up it then slide down, right into McGonagall. She looked ready to hex him. Snape actually grabbed her wand arm to stop her. Well, I really have to go. See you guys in about a week, and good luck with the summer garden de-gnoming. Harry"  
  
The room remained silent until George burst out laughing. "Right into McGonagall. Oh I would have paid good galleons to see that!" Fred joined his brother and soon everyone was laughing but Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I still can't figure out what happened to those gnomes."  
  
"Mum, their gone. You hated them, we hated them, the cat," Charlie pointed to Crookshanks who had sauntered in and was now resting in Hermione's lap, "hated them. Be happy." Molly nodded and then turned to the still laughing twins.  
  
"Boys would you go down into the cellar and get me some canned tomato sauce for supper. It should be back in the old dungeons off the main corridor. I think I put them there when your father moved that collection of wire into the cupboard last week."  
  
The twins nodded and set off on the chore, a few minutes later they came back up the stairs empty handed and set down at the table. "Where's the jar?"  
  
"Ah, what jar mum?"  
  
"The jar I sent you to get George. Are you too alright, you look pale."  
  
Fred's voice was a little shaky and weak, "We're fine mum. Just tired." The two stood up and left the room presumably to take a nap. Molly shook her head.  
  
"Those two will be the death of me. Ginny dear can you get me that jar?"  
  
"Sure mum." Ginny started for the cellar steps when her mum called out for her to stop.  
  
"Never mind, I found a jar up here already. I must have brought it up earlier and forgotten. Maybe its not just the twins I should be worried about. I'm to young for senility."  
  
"Oh, mum you have a good couple of decades before we have to worry about that!"  
  
Ron dodged the dish towel thrown at his head and jogged off to his room with his sister and friend in tow. Charlie chuckled and went to help his mother with dinner. Arthur was going to come home early and they were planning a family meal, the first one of the summer with everyone home. Charlie smiled. He couldn't wait to see the look on his brothers face when he found out about the dragons.  
  
  
  
A/N: Simply LL&P if you review. If you don't, I curse you! Mwhahaha! Sorry, evil moment. Saavik 


	25. And in it Harm None

Beginning of the End Authors: Starchild and Saavik Chapter Twenty-Five: And in it Harm None  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
********************  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped onto platform 9 ¾. His mother had come out of her normal state of hibernation to take him to the train. She had wanted to apparate but Draco had insisted on flowing. He was in no mood to be splinched. Lucius was frantic about his new 'task' and could not be bothered to see his son off. Draco smirked. //The old bastard's worried I might take his place. I will of course, just not at the feet of that overgrown excuse for a taxidermist's nightmare.//  
  
Draco placed his bags in an unoccupied car and sat down. He was just about to spell the door shut when Crabbe and Goyle stuck their over sized heads in. Draco cursed the gods for his luck as the two imbeciles spotted him. "Hey, Draco, there you are! We couldn't find you." Goyle collapsed onto the seat opposite Draco. Crabbe, with slightly more dignity, only slightly, managed to lower himself down next to the blond.  
  
"Ah, my friends. What plans do you have for this year's new crop of Gryffindorks?" Draco silently prayed they were stupid enough to fall for this. He needed them gone to think. He had to formulate what he was going to say to that old foul Dumbledore to gain his protection. These two idiots would want to play some damn foolish child's game for the whole ride. He would never get any work done.  
  
"Uhm, well." The blank expression on Goyle's face relayed the fact that neither boy had really even understood the question.  
  
"Okay. You two are going to have to listen very carefully. This is important. My father asked me to take care of this early. I want you to go out and spend the train ride getting to know the first years. I want accurate reports on each one. I want to know what we will be up against this year in terms of new blood." Twin looks of surprise, then happiness at being chosen by a real Deatheater for a mission, and then confusion crossed the boys' faces.  
  
"You mean the mudbloods?"  
  
"No, Crabbe. It is an expression. It means new students."  
  
"How do we know who will be in Gryffindor?"  
  
"If you can't tell by now Goyle I can't teach you. If you mistake a few it will not matter. I want a report on EVERYONE anyway. I'll sort through what you find out after the sorting ceremony. The ones that will end up in Slytherin will see right through what you are doing anyway. The Hufflepuffs will only blather on about their families and their favorite foods. The Ravenclaws will simply humor you till you leave. The Gryffindors will most likely try to pick a fight. Now, I don't want to see either of you till we get to the school. Mingle. Be my eyes and ears. No one will suspect you of actually being able to gather anything useful."  
  
The two huge monstrosities smiled. They didn't realize what Draco meant. They thought they were good spies, not that everyone considered them too stupid to remember what they were told or to make any observations. "Hey that is a great plan Draco. This way we can start in on the new kids right away and don't have to wait till we get the goods on them from the others." With that Crabbe and Goyle left Draco in peace.  
  
It wasn't long before that peace was shattered by the sound of three large trunks being drug down the hallway. "Can you believe Goyle and Crabbe? Do they honestly think they are fooling anybody?" Ronald Weasley's voice floated to Draco's ears. Suddenly the cabin door flew open and in stepped the golden trio (minus Harry but plus Ginny) themselves. Immediately Ron drew his wand and ordered Draco out of the cabin.  
  
"Really, Weasley. I seem to be here first. Now please lets not start this right now. I'm not in the mood." This only increased Ron's desire for a fight.  
  
"Malfoy what do you think your doing?"  
  
"Sitting and staring. You?"  
  
"Come on Ron. He hasn't done anything. Let's just go." Hermione tried to pull Ron out of the cabin. Draco's confident smirk seemed to hold the red head in place however.  
  
"I am not leaving. He is."  
  
"Ronald Weasley. This is ridiculous. Malfoy was just sitting there. I am starting to think perhaps you do cause most of the fights." Ginny had her hands on her hips and was staring Ron right in the face. He cringed at the resemblance she was displaying towards their mother.  
  
"Go on Weasley. Obey your LITTLE sister like a good weasel."  
  
Ron leapt at Draco but was pulled sharply back by his sister's hand on his shirt collar. "That is it. Out. Now. And I WILL be telling mother." With that Ginny, with Hermione's help, shoved Ron out into the hall. Turning towards Draco, Ginny put on her most displeased face. "Not that I care, but are you alright?"  
  
"Fine Virginia. Thank you." Draco's mind was elsewhere as he slipped into his thoughts. He gave Ginny a slight bow and then realized what he had done. //I just treated a Weasley like an equal. I must be loosing my mind.//  
  
Ginny cringed. "Don't call me Virginia. It's Ginny." Her eyes then got huge. //Draco Malfoy just thanked me, called me by name, and BOWED! Okay, a slight head incline, more of a nod really, but it was there. This is weird.// Ginny turned and fled the compartment for the relative sanity of her brothers company.  
  
Draco watched her leave. He berated himself for being so off guard he had actually slipped into 'court mode', the way he had been taught to behave with others of Voldermort's circle. In theory they were all to show respect for one another. In public at least. He had been ingrained with etiquette and protocol since birth. Draco shrugged it off. //Nothing wrong with being polite to her. She did stop that rampaging git from actually physically attacking me. She was rather, intriguing. Back to work however. I have got to figure out how to approach Dumbledore.//  
  
The train slowly pulled out of Kings Cross and made its way to Hogwarts. One very angry redhead, one confused redhead, one bored brown haired bookworm, and one exceedingly preoccupied blond hardly noticed. And two large very stupid excuses for sentient lifeforms were being hexed into a corner by a bunch of irate first years.  
  
A/N: Finally School is about to start. Things should speed up from here. R&R please. With mayonnaise. Hold the pickle.  
  
Oh, and the whole bowing Draco thing is based on Japanese bowing customs. The deeper the bow the more respect. To expose the back of your neck is a REALLY big deal. (Which is why Draco keeps mentioning his fathers prostrations to Voldie.) Or at least that's how I understand it.  
  
And a second thing: I wrote this a long time ago. Months. I've been trying to get to this point for ages. Told you I write chapters out of order. Since this was written when I was FIRST starting in on fanfiction, forgive any misspelling of names or places. I tried to catch everything...but you know. And I've sent my beta a really long chapter from my other work and I don't want to bother her. So you get this. Please don't hit me. I need to be able to see to write this and tears will fog up my glasses.  
  
LL&P  
  
Saavik 


	26. You Should have thought

Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
Authors: Starchild and Saavik  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight - You Should have thought of all this before you where born. (N. F. Simpson)  
  
  
  
***Disclaimer*** See Chapter Seven.  
  
  
  
When you see // ..// it means the person is thinking and not talking.  
  
  
  
************'  
  
  
  
In a few hours the train would be arriving. Harry looked around his dorm room. //It won't be long and these beds will be full. I'll have to deal with more than just Neville and Snape. I know I told Ron the school was creepy empty, but I liked it. It was nice to be able to walk around without getting stared at or having Malfoy trying to get at me. Even Snape's nicer without all of the students. I'll miss having meals with the professors and I hate the noise in the Great Hall when its full.//  
  
Harry looked down at his hands and sat on his bed. The last few weeks had been an ordeal, emotionally and physically. The potions for the new school year where done, as was the ingredients storage. It had taken Snape, Harry, Neville, and Prof. Sprout countless hours to finish everything but the list of projects was finally complete. Harry had loved the work, it made him feel.... He rubbed at the potion stains on his fingers. He debated using a cleaning charm but decided he liked them. It proved that he hadn't been useless. He hated being useless. The clock chimed. //Only a few more hours. Perhaps I should take a nap. My last chance before I have to deal with Dean's snoring.// Harry settled back onto the pillows and stared at the canopy. //I should go down and apologize to Hagrid for real this time.//  
  
Harry cringed at the thought. He had hurt the half-giant's feelings very badly about a week and half past. Prof. McGonagall had made him apologize, but Harry hadn't meant it at the time. Hagrid had been upset that Harry had been back at Hogwarts and hadn't been to see him. Hagrid had returned from a trip to France a week after Harry had arrived /no need to guess why he was there//. Harry had been tired and had been dodging Neville all morning. He didn't feel like talking and tried to get out of the conversation. When Hagrid started insisting that he come and have tea, Harry snapped back that he had better things to do than pretend to eat inedible biscuits and drink tea strong enough to peal paint. Hagrid had looked shocked and asked him what was wrong. Harry had glared at him and told him to leave it be and stormed off. Hagrid had called after Harry and told him that he had something very important to tell him about the next school year. He had sounded very excited and Harry could only image what monster the man had now. Trying to avoid an encounter with a creature libel to eat him, Harry had turned and replied in a cold voice, "What, did they hire a descent Care of Magical Creatures professor?" and went back to his trek across the castle.  
  
McGonagall had found Hagrid crying in the entryway. She had pulled him together and gotten the story from the distraught man. Hagrid had always considered Harry to be like a younger brother to him, or at times a son. To hear Harry say he couldn't teach hurt. McGonagall had flown into motion and pulled Harry from his work in the dungeons by his ear. After a good hour-long tirade she hauled him out to Hagrid's hut and watched as he said he was sorry and it was just the stress. Hagrid had tearfully pulled him into a crushing hug and then looked him in the eye. " 'Arry, I knew you didn't mean it. I'm sorry 'bout all the fuss. I should 'ave listened to Minerva when she said you 'ern't yourself lat'ly." The big smile on Hagrid face hadn't even fazed the boy-who-lived at the time. All he had wanted was to escape back to the potions lab to work in the silence. Now, however, the smile haunted him.  
  
//Hagrid was my first friend. I shouldn't have treated him that way, and I should have really meant that apology. What's wrong with me? I can't get along with Neville, I hurt Hagrid's feelings, I punched Snape...Merlin I hit Snape, in front of the Headmaster.// Harry racked a hand through his hair. //Am I loosing my mind? Why can't I get a grip? It's like I can't think before I act anymore. My impulse control is gone, gods I could kill Malfoy if this keeps up. One comment about my mother and he's toast. I've got to get a handle on this before the others get here. I'm a time bomb. Okay, I haven't had much sleep. Maybe that nap would help. Settle my mind, get me back in focus. Then I'll just have to try counting to ten if anybody starts in on me. I feel better just with the plan, yeah, a plan is all I needed.//  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Sleep wouldn't come. He kept thinking about how angry he was. At what he didn't know, everything he guessed. Sighing Harry reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of a mild sleeping draught he had 'liberated' from Snape's potions stores. He was sure the man knew he had it, but let him take it anyway. //He probably needs one to.// Harry uncorked the bottle and downed a tablespoon. Replacing the cork, then the bottle, Harry laid back down. This time sleep came and with it something unexpected and all together unpleasant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Dream****  
  
The forest was dark and a light fog covered the ground like a special effect from one of the movies he use to hide and watch when Dudley's friends came over and the Dursleys rented something. Harry couldn't feel the air but something told him it was too cold for England in early September. To the left lay a clearing and in the center Voldemort stood. He had just dismissed what looked like a group of 5 Deatheaters. Harry moved closer. One figure stood unmasked at the feet of the seated Dark Lord.  
  
"Wormtail."  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Today is September 1st."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Do you know what happens today?"  
  
"The students arive at Hogwarts."  
  
"Excellent my rat, and do we have an update from Lucius?"  
  
"No my Lord. He hasn't con.con..contac..checked in since after the attack."  
  
"With the students in residence it will be harder for him to get what I need. I knew that fool would fail."  
  
"Forgive me Master, but if you knew he couldn't retrieve the 'one' from Dumbledore why did you send him?"  
  
"Crucio. Never question me Wormtail. There is a reason for everything. His failure and death at that old imbecile's hands will get him out of the way without my directly moving against him. Lucius wants me gone so he can be the next Dark Lord. I don't like competition rat. If I just kill him his supporters may rally. But if they see him for the weakling he is, even if he lives he will not have anymore followers. And there is always the odd chance he will succeed. In which case I will just give him your job."  
  
Wormtail trembled. "Master, what about the other little problem."  
  
"It should be taken care of by our 'competition'. If I am correct, which I am, Lucius has the same weakness as his brother. He will fall for the same trap Stephan did. What I do not understand is why it lives. It has no magic and yet it escaped. Dumbledore deems it to have enough value to protect and it has ensnarled one and soon two of my servants. I want to know why. It might be connected to the larger goal. Get to work on it Wormtail. I don't like riddles."  
  
"Yes my master."  
  
"Rat."  
  
"Yes my Lord?"  
  
"Quickly."  
  
"Yes Lord. Quickly."  
  
The forest began to waver as the sleeping draught started to ware off. The last image Harry clearly caught was Wormtail going to a trunk set under what appeared to be an elm. He lifted the lid and slid out a book. The cover showed the Armstrong Academy, it was a yearbook for the previous school term. Wormtail flipped to a page showing the triplets playing some kind of a game with Ms. J. Harry leaned closer as the image faded to a pale black and white and saw there were several others in the photo too. A man that reminded Harry strongly of Lucius Malfoy, at least his hair and body posture, was standing on the sidelines glaring at Ms. J and a group of kids were off on one side laughing at their teacher trying to hit the ball over a net with her hands. Harry realized they were playing volleyball in the gym and that the children in the background hadn't made it. He saw that the triplets and Ms. J. appeared to be playing against a young woman who had the same hair as his teacher and three boys; Zack, Nicolai, and a blond Harry didn't know. Wormtail began to mutter something about the 'one' as he lifted the book to a table and pulled out a stool. Harry lost the image completely.  
  
****Gryffindor Dorms***  
  
Harry sat bolt upright. //Voldemort wants one of those people, but who? Wait, he said 'it' didn't have magic and escaped. I saw the pictures in the Daily Prophet, the school was leveled. What if what Voldemort wants isn't a person but a thing. But he said it lives, a thing doesn't live. And he talked about a 'one' and this other 'it'. So he's after two things and he sent Lucius Malfoy to get them. He thinks Malfoy'll fail. Well he will if I have anything to do with it.//  
  
//Malfoy has a brother, or had by the sound of it. Scary thought, two were enough. Ms. J. was in that picture Pettigrew was looking at. If he wanted to find out how she got the students out he...maybe Voldemort ..how did she get them out? That's what he wants to find out, she must have used something to transport the class to safety. A charm, pendent, portkey thingy, or something. That must be what he's after. Dumbledore must have hidden it. But she's the muggle studies instructor, what could she know about that kind of thing. He said it wasn't magical. Maybe she pulled a 9mm and shot her way out.//  
  
The image of Deatheaters dodging bullets almost made Harry laugh, almost. The idea had merit. Harry filed it away to think about later. The logistics of smuggling a firearm into Hogwarts when they were illegal in Muggle England was a little to daunting for the moment. The clock chimed again and Harry put the dream at the back of his mind. If Voldemort was waiting for Lucius to fail then time was not a necessity. Dumbledore knew of Malfoy's alliances and wouldn't let the man anywhere near whatever it was. But just in case Harry vowed to keep an eye on the younger one. The Headmaster seemed to have a soft spot for the blond and Harry didn't want to take any chances.  
  
Harry also made a mental note to watch the new instructor closely. //There is something about her I don't trust. They way she handled Dumbledore that first day, and that thing with the elves. I mean, what was she playing at. If Voldemort doesn't know how she got the kids out then she can't be working for him. She's in danger, but I still don't trust her. I've got a bad feeling she's hiding something. A big something. I do love a mystery.// Thinking back to the dream Harry chuckled and added, //I love a good Riddle too, only I like mine with their lifeless heads impaled on sticks in my garden.// Grinning, Harry warded his trunk and bed and left the tower.  
  
Taking the stairs two at time, Harry hurried to the guest quarters to round up the new kids for the sorting feast. He smiled. He couldn't wait to collect his money from Neville. There was no way that Willow was going to make it into Gryffindor. //She's pure Hufflepuff, she is.//  
  
A/N: Sorry for the odd Hagrid speech. I'm American and his accent is hard to put down. Oh well, you get the picture anyway I'm sure.  
  
LL&P Saavik 


End file.
